Our Mate
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: ****ADOPTED WITH PERMISSION FROM NESSHARK**** Bella moves to Forks. James is mated to Edward, both knowing they are missing a mate. Is Bella that missing mate. The rest of James' coven lives with the Cullens. Some drink animal blood, others drink human. No Wolves. Lemons. James will be somewhat dark and dominant. JamesxBellaxEdward. SLASH/POLY
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. If any OC appears, they are all I own. You can Thank Stephanie Meyers for coming up with these sexy characters and allowing us to play.**

 **I would like to Thank Nesshark for allowing me to adopt this story. I started out quite lovely and I didn't want to see it die. There will be some rewriting of the Chapters but the concept of the story remains the same.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Moving to Forks, Washington had to be the worst idea of my life. I already missed the sun, and I've only been here a few hours. If it weren't for the fact my mom remarried, I wouldn't be here. But she needed her alone time with her new husband. At least now I don't have to hear them fuck each other. _EWW_! On the plus side, at least I don't have to start a new school practically every month. You see, mom's new beau is a Minor League baseball player, in search of a new contract. He was under contract with the Phoenix Suns, and sending him to try-outs for their Minor League division, meant him moving around every few months. So that was a win-win.

Charlie opens the door to his police cruiser for me after putting my bags in the trunk. He then walks around to the driver's side and climbs in to drive us to my new home. I remember coming to visit when I was younger and always looked forward to coming; now, not so much

"Are you excited Bells?" Charlie says to me as he starts the engine, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm…oh yeah, totally, Char—um—Dad." I try to hide my sarcasm, but seem to be failing miserably. I mean seriously, the sun hardly ever shines here and it rains 24/7. What's there to be excited about?

I give a little sigh as I turn to look out the window of the car, as the forest passes by us and I think I see someone, or something, running faster than the car. I blink and suddenly it's gone. I must be seeing things.

 **JAMES POV**

My mate Edward, my siblings Alice, Jasper and I decided to go for a hunt in Port Angeles. We decided near the airport was a good enough place. Airports and bus terminals always a good place to pick up pick-pockets, or the bars surrounding them always held the unsuspecting drunk. Suddenly, my nose flared and the most delicious scent of freesia and strawberries caught my senses. But this was not a meal, this was something else. I knew because my mouth did not flood with venom. Like Edward's scent, this scent causing my erection to tent my pants. However, this being a very inconvenient time for a hard, I started thinking of the most disturbing things, I can. Esme nude, Emmett in a polka dot bikini…ahh, there we go.

"Uhh Love, why are you thinking those…those very, very disturbing thoughts?" I hear my loving mate Edward ask.

"Do you not smell that, Babe?" I say as I stroked his cheek. As the words leave my mouth, I see his nostrils flare, then he gave me a knowing look. "Well that has caused a very unfortunate situation in my pants, and now is not the time for that. Now, how about we go and find the source of that heavenly scent? The look in his eyes telling me he no longer wish to drain a human either; as I can see the unfortunate situation occurring in his pants as well

"Yes, let's go see who has such an enticing scent," Edward says as his eyes grow black and his eyes hood lustfully.

We follow the scent to the airport parking lot, where Edward and I see Chief Swan, helping a young girl, no older than 17, to his car with her luggage. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, besides Edward. Her skin is flawlessly pale, almost as pale as us, with long dark brown hair hanging in waves down her back, the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face.

"James, Love, she is Chief Swan's daughter. My heart threatens to beat at this very moment. Could she possibly be our missing mate, Carlisle told us we should expect?" We continue looking at her until I see Edward's brow furrow.

"What is it, babe?" I ask him curiously

"I can't hear her thoughts," Edward says while still concentrating on this beauty.

"WHAT!? How can that be?" I ask puzzled

"I don't know, but maybe we should ask Carlisle." He tells me. I then see the car begin to pull out of the parking lot

"OK, but can we follow her? I really don't wish to leave her." I ask shyly

"YES, let's go! I don't wish to leave her either." Edward says enthusiastically.

We follow the car out of the airport, making sure to keep her in our sights. Edward and I head towards the forest, as soon as we see the car, we follow it. Edward is more hidden in the forest than I am. I didn't notice I drifted toward the edge of the forest until I feel Edward grab me and pull me back.

 **BPOV**

We pull in to the drive of the house, which hasn't changed since I was last here, and it brings back so many memories, some good and some bad.

Feeling the tiredness from my trip, I tell Charlie good night and head up to my room. As I strip out of my clothes, I feel like I'm being watched. I quickly look towards the window in the small room, as I feel that's where the feeling is coming from, but there's nothing there except the raindrops hitting the glass in soft thuds.

"Huh…ok it's a new place…you are a little on edge with the move… there's nothing to worry about…nothing's there." I mumble to myself. No matter how many times I repeat that mantra to myself, I don't even believe it, so I dress quickly and quickly turn off the lights and climb into bed. The mattress is hard and uncomfortable, I toss and turn relentlessly. It didn't help that I still feel as though I am being watched. When I was finally able to sleep, there was no rest, like a person with insomnia.

 **JAMES POV**

Once at the Swan house, Edward and I find out which room is hers and to our luck, there is a tree just outside her window.

"I think we should go home, shower and change," I say to Edward, at that moment realizing how disheveled we are, but not wanting to leave her.

"But…" Edward tries to protest

"No buts, Edward. If she sees us, she will be terrified and may not want to speak to us." I told him commandingly.

He reluctantly agreed, so we ran home. Everyone asks where we have been, but we ignore them and continue up to our room to shower and change. We both strip down, and I can't help but look at him. He is looking back at me with dark lust-filled eyes. I spin him around and grab him around the waist. I pull his back to my chest swiftly and run my nose along his neck.

"While I would like nothing more than to fill you with my throbbing cock and make you beg me for more, now is not the time. We have to hurry and get back to our other mate." I whisper in his ear, as I run my tongue around the outer shell of his ear. Edward gives me a whimper of disappointment.

"Of course, you are right James, let's hurry, shall we?" He says to me

We climb into the shower and wash each other quickly; we then dress and are on our way out the door, still ignoring questions from the others. We run back to her house in record time. Then it strikes me; we, or at least I, don't know her name. Once we settle in the tree I ask Edward, "Do you know her name?"

"I've only vaguely heard thoughts from her father, that her name is Bella," Edward says.

"Wow," I say under my breath, "It suits her."

I turn to the window, just in time to see her undress, and I feel my pants tighten from my again growing erection. I see her stiffen and turn her attention to the window. She quickly pulls on her pajamas. Thankfully the darkness conceals us.

"Huh…ok it's a new place…you are a little on edge with the move… there's nothing to worry about…nothing's there." She says to herself so low if it weren't for vampire hearing I would have missed it.

I bite my lip to keep from chuckling and think to myself if you only knew, Love. She hurries and gets into bed and turn the light off on her bed table. I hear her heart rate pick up, but nothing else happens. We are concerned though, how long it takes her to fall asleep and how restless she is. We stay in the tree and watch her toss and turn in her sleep for a few hours before heading home.

Once we go back to the house, we found that everyone was waiting for us, still confused from earlier. Alice was bouncing in her seat next to Jasper, whilst he tried to calm her down. Laurant and Victoria were making out on the couch, unaware we'd even returned. Carlisle and Esme gave us the classic parents 'and where have you two been' look. Emmett, though giving us his classic big dimpled grin, he was looking confused along with Rosalie. From everyone's reactions, I guess Alice hadn't told them anything, except maybe for Jasper, and from her reaction, it wasn't hard to guess she had seen in her visions.

"So, Alice, do you mind telling us why you have called this family meeting?" Carlisle asked, effectively breaking apart Laurent and Victoria

"No…" Alice said with her bell-like giggle. "I think James and Edward have something they wish to share." She said looking pointedly at us. Thanks a lot you little fucking pixie

Uhhhh….Ummm…Ahhh…Well damn." I didn't know how to come out and say it. " _Edward love do you think you could help me out"._ I think to the love of my existence.

"What James is trying to say is, we think we have found our third. We have the mate to our triad." Edward says rather eloquently.

 **FLASHBACK**.

 _When Edward returned to his family, after what he calls his rebellious years, with me in tow, Carlisle and Esme were not too pleased. But then, he announced that I was his mate. What took us further down the rabbit hole, was when he announced that because I was his mate and I still hunted humans, he did not wish to go back to the animal blood diet he learned upon waking up to this existence. If vampires could have heart attacks and go into shock, I think Carlisle's heart would have begun beating just to have the heart attack and Esme was definitely in shock. It took a few moments for Carlisle to regain his composure before inviting us both up to his study, for a heart to heart. I looked at Edward and he nodded. We then followed Carlisle up the stairs to his study._

 _Carlisle steepled his hands, tapping his fingers together, I suppose thinking of the most diplomatic way to approach this._

 _"Son, I am very happy for you, for you both. While you know, I really don't condone hurting humans, I guess I can't condemn you for your choices. But I want to tell you both something. You will not bring humans here to this house to feed. You will go to neighboring towns to feed and not use the same town for over a month. Also, mated male vampires are very rare. Even more so if they are not apart of a triad._

 _"A triad?" Edward and I asked simultaneously_

 _"Yes, there is usually a woman in the bond with two mated male vampires. That's not to say you can't be together without her. I just want you two to know, if you should find your third, only then will this bond be complete. Many male vampires share a wonderful mating bond for decades or centuries before finding their third, and some never do. It will be a difficult relationship without your third, but you can make it work. In actuality, a triad is an even stronger bond than two mated pairs. Should one of them perish, the remaining two will still be able to hold that bond together because they still have each other._

 _"Ummm Carlisle, Edward started. "There is one more thing, James sort of already has coven members, who are tired of the nomadic lifestyle. Can they join our family too?" Carlisle sort of gives him a deadpanned expression, before taking a deep breath._

 _"I take it they are human drinkers as well.?" Carlisle asks. We both only give him a shy nod. He then shakes his head and gets up from the chair he is sitting behind his desk._

 _"Well let's go meet them." He says as he puts an arm around both our shoulders before walking out his study door._

 **END FLASHBACK.**

I am brought out of the thoughts in my head by the chattering of voices resounding around the room.

"What?"

"Really, who is she?"

"Oh, my…"

"Finally." I hear Carlisle mumble, with a sigh of relief. "Who is she, if you don't mind telling us?"

"Well…" I say looking to Edward. "She's Bella Swan, and she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. She's also Chief Swan's daughter…" Edward and I look at each other at this point. "…And she is human." Edward and I say simultaneously.

From Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Laurant, we get a look of happiness and joy, however, we get a look of disgust from Victoria and Rosalie. Why? I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have my laptop back now, so I am able to proof-read and edit more effectively. I have edited chapter 1 so if you want to go back and re-read it, please do, a lot fewer mistakes.**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

 _The first day of school, I am going to make such an idiot of myself. Why did I do this? Why did I move here? Why didn't I just stay in Phoenix? Well, I could still back out…No I won't do that. I will not be a chicken today, or any other day_.

 _Ok, come on Bella, just get out of this piece of crap truck an walk to the office, simple enough._ But of course, it isn't. Just as I get out of the truck, I fall…flat on my face. I can hear people around me start to laugh. And then…

"Man look, the new girl, Isabella Swan, is a total klutz" I hear somebody shout from my right. I just lay there, afraid to show my face.

Wait…Why haven't I gotten up yet? As quickly as I can, I stand up, thankfully I haven't hurt myself, no bleeding or bruises. I turn, with my face bright red to the cab of my truck and grab my black leather hooded trench coat, that goes down to my ankles and put it on. I then grab my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I then look in the rearview mirror on the door of the truck to make sure my dark eyeliner and blood red lipstick aren't smudged. People tend to leave me alone because they think I'm some sort of Goth freak. I just happen to like black.

I head in the direction I hope is the office. As I am looking around the parking lot, I see a group of 8 standing watching me. I wonder if they are related. There are 5 males and 3 females.

The first male I see appears to be about 17, is about 6'2', piercing red eyes and a mess of copper 'just been fucked' hair. He's wearing a light blue button-down shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black Doc Martins. He has his arm around the waist of another male. He appears to be maybe 16 or 17, about 5'9", blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and again the most beautiful…red eyes? He's dressed the same except his shirt and jeans are both black.

Then I see a male, built like a bear, standing at a good 6'6"- 6'7 maybe, with black curly hair and golden eyes. I would say he is way older than 18 but, his baby face, with its dimpled grin, gave him away. He is wearing a black t-shirt, that shows off his body-builder type muscled arms, dark blue jeans, and white Nikes. One of his strong arms is around the waist of…Oh my…I'm going with a goddess. She's about 5'10, pale blonde hair that falls in waves over her shoulders, and piercing golden eyes, that makes her look like an ice queen. She is dressed in a white silk, long-sleeved button-up blouse, under a grey vest with low rise jeans, and grey Christain Louboutin Mary-Jane Stilletos.

Continuing down the line, I see a male about 6'3", with honey blonde hair, intense black eyes, _ok so far the only one with a normal eye color,_ looks about 18, wearing a plaid button-down shirt, boot cut blue jeans, with a western style belt buckle on a brown snake-skinned belt and matching snake-skinned cowboy boots. He has his arm around a pixie-like girl, she's about 4'10", short spiky inky black hair and golden eyes. I can't even describe what she's wearing. Something that looks like it straight off the runway of Paris or New York Fashion Week.

The last two are a dark-skinned male, about 5'9", black dreadlocks, and red eyes. He's wearing a white wife beater, black leather motorcycle jacket, and black Nikes. He standing with a stunning girl with fire red hair, standing a good 5'6", and again, red eyes. Again I can't really describe what she is wearing.

Other than a fascination with colored contacts, they were extremely pale, all except the dark-skinned one. For some reason, my eyes keep going back to the bronze haired and blonde haired couple. They both give me a most curious smile. I could almost feel the lust coming from the blonde one, and the bronze sex hair just looks like a lovesick puppy.

I managed to stop staring at them and go inside to find the office and get my schedule.

 **JAMES POV**

Edward and I changed and were downstairs waiting for the others to finish getting ready. So we could go to this hell hole called school. I swear, if I didn't love Edward so damn much, I don't think I could put up with it much longer. Over the last 100 years, we have matriculated so many times, I've lost count. We are sitting on the sofa, I swing my leg over, so he can sit between my legs. I pull him close to me and run my nose along his jawline. He smells so fucking good. He hisses as he feels my rock hard dick on his backside.

"James baby, I need you." He whispers as he grinds his ass against my dick. I growl at this as I grab his head and turn it so I can crash my lips to his for a passionate kiss. He gladly opens his mouth to me. "Let's not go today, baby," he says to me as I travel down his neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"While I would love to stay home and fuck you senseless…" Edward then closed his eyes and moaned. "We have to go and meet our new mate." His eyes popped open then and a smile spread across his face. I smile at the joy on my mate's face, and I press my lips to his again for another passionate kiss.

"Break it up you two, no one wants to see that" Emmett boomed

I broke the kiss and glared at Emmett. "Well if you don't want to see, then go to a different room, Emmett!" I growled.

"Love, I don't think Emmett wants to see what that kiss was turning into," Edward says, as he then runs his nose along my jaw, never taking his eyes off Emmett.

"Oh for the love of Pete, there's not enough time for this, it's time to go!" Alice yells at us. Edward and I frown at her but haul ourselves off the couch and head to Edward's silver Volvo.

Once we pull into the school parking lot, Edward and I are out of the car as fast as humanly possible. We scan around the parking lot to see if Bella was there, and she was. She was sitting in a death trap of a truck. I shake my head. _This will never do for my mate_. It seriously looks like it will fall apart at a strong breeze. Edward looks at me nodding in agreement. It looks like she is debating whether to get out or not. Once she does, I was extremely happy, until she fell flat on her face and someone made fun of her. A low growl rumbled in my chest. I debated whether to go help her up or to rip that piece of shit guy to shreds and guessing from how Emmett had his arm on Edward's shoulder, so did he. I was about to go do the former when she picked herself up off the pavement. I then saw what she was wearing, a black fitted long-sleeved t-shirt and pheasant style black lace skirt with black leggings underneath, with a black laced-up corset style belt. Black high-top Chuck Taylors. Her pale skin against the blood red lipstick and black eyeliner is sexy as fuck. She reminds me of vampires from folklore. She turns and gets her stuff from the car, and I growl and purr at the same time. I growl because she is too sexy, and I don't want anyone looking at her, but I purr because she is too sexy, and I can't wait to claim her as ours. But then she gets her stuff from her truck, and puts on a black leather hooded trench coat and puts the hood over her head. I feel better that no one will be ogling her body. I can feel and hear the purr coming from Edward as he tries to anchor me to him, by wrapping his arm around my waist, to keep from running up to her. She walks towards us on her way to the office, but stops and looks around the lot peering from under her hood. She stares at our family for a short time then continues towards the office.

"Was that her?" Emmett asks

I turn and look at him with a smirk on my face, and give him a one-word answer

"Yes."

 **EDWARDS POV**

I hear everyone's thoughts about our mate in my head.

 _She's no Victoria, but she's very pretty_.-Laurant

 _She is just an ugly human, nothing more, you hear that Eddie, she's fugly, FUCK-UGLY.-_ Victoria

 _Sexy, and I like that whole goth thing she's got going on, but I'd pick Alice, hands down_ -Jasper

I don't even have to hear Alice. The way she is bouncing up and down, like a pixie Mexican jumping bean says it all… _Oh, I can't wait we are going to be best friends. She has Rose and Victoria beat when it comes to looks, and she' still human. If I can just get her out of the Goth look. She's going to be my very own life-sized Barbie._

 _FUCK, that is seeeeeexy, she looks as good as Rose; man Edward you better not tell Rose I thought that, or I will spill some of your secrets.-_ Emmett

 _She—she—SHE LOOKS BETTER THAN ME! NO, THAT CANT BE, THAT CAN'T BE, SHE'S JUST A HUMAN-_ Rosalie

I growl at Emmet, Jasper and Victoria's thoughts and laugh inwardly at Rose's. James looks at me questioningly.

"Later." I mouth and James nods in response. I think her style of dress makes her look like a dominatrix, and I close my eyes and inwardly moan at the thought of her and James dominating me. I wanted to go rip that guy's fucking head off that made fun of her so badly, but sadly, Emmett stopped me. Then the Bell rings and we head to class.

 **BELLA POV**

As I made my way to the office, I couldn't help but think back to the gods and goddesses in the parking lot. They were all too beautiful to be human; especially the bronze-hair and blonde pony-tail ones. Sighing, I push through the office door, a bronze plaque with the name "Miss Cope" sat in front of a large red-haired woman with big glasses.

"Yes, how may I help you." The woman said as she looked my outfit up and down. She then closes her eyes and shook her head.

"Umm, yes, I'm Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. I'm here to pick up my schedule.

"Huh, you're Chief Swan's daughter?" I nod questioningly at her. I then vaguely hear her under her breath…"I would have thought you were one of the Cullen freaks." I frown at her.

"Anyway, my dear here you are, and a map around the school with the quickest route to your classes highlighted.

"Thank you? Have a good day." I say to her. I don't know why I was so offended by her comments. I should be used to them by now. But what did she mean, Cullen freaks? I don't see them as freaks, they are beautiful. I just shrug my shoulders.

"You too honey" Miss Cope says.

I exit the office before looking down at my classes:

· Honors Lit

· AP Math

· Honors Biology

· U.S. and World Affairs

· P. E.

· Lunch (Not a class)

· Comp App

· Spanish

Seems good, I don't particularly like that I have to take Gym, I'm such a klutz and everyone will be looking at me. Funny, they put 'not a class' next to lunch, guess some people are idiots.

I meet a couple of the kids in class. Jessica Stanley is in my Lit and Math class. Along with Angela Weber and Mike Newton who are also in my US and World affairs class. Angela Weber is the only one who is remotely nice to me. Mike Newton is like a pound puppy. He does any and everything to try and get my attention. The guy with sex hair is in my Biology class. I walk in and all eyes are on me. I hand my teacher my class slip to sign. He then points me to the only available seat, next to sex hair. I walk toward him and suddenly his eyes go from red to black. I stop suddenly and gasp. But then he smiles at me. And I think I fall in love with him a little.

"Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." I blush at the fact that this Greek god of a man is talking to me.

"Hi," I say shyly, "I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you, Edward." I say to him, but turn my attention back to the teacher. But Edward never takes his eyes off me. It's a little unnerving. He doesn't say anything else. I try to keep my attention in class, but every time I glance over at him, he still staring at me, but his eyes are now red again.

"Are you having a problem with your contacts?" I ask him. He only shakes his head in response. I just shrug my shoulders.

I study the clock now, and as soon as the bell rings I am out of my seat and out the door.

I go to my locker and change books and find my way to my world affairs class before the bell rings. Just after I walk in, both of the blonde guys walk in behind me. The one with shoulder length honey blonde hair smiles but finds his seat. However, the one with the blond pony-tail walks around and looks at me, before picking up my hand and bringing it to his lips. I feel a spark, as soon as our hands touch. I gasp at the sensation. I'm not frightened, but the feeling flows through me straight to my heart. He then goes and sits next to the other guy that walked in with him.

Again, I go to the teacher to hand him my slip. He then directs me to my seat. Which is closer to the front of the class. During class, I turn and look over my shoulder at the two blonde gods sitting behind me. And Mr. Sex on Legs is looking right at me with the sexiest smirk I've ever seen. And I feel my panties become moist. I can't wait to get out of here. I try my best to concentrate on class, but I can feel his eyes on me. It's strange because it's the same feeling I got last night while getting ready for bed. But I ignore it. When the bell rings I fly out of class and straight to the girl's bathroom.

Once I get to the gym, I start to feel a little better. I will try not to hurt anyone too badly. Although, while playing volleyball, I actually smacked Mike Newton in the back of the head with the ball, trying to volley it over the net.

"I'm so sorry," I try to apologize. Then I hear a booming laugh from across the gym. It's the big bear looking guy. How did I not notice him before?

"Way to use your head, Newton." I hear him boom. Mike just gives him the finger.

"No sweat Arizona, hey would you like to eat lunch with us?" Mike asked.

"Ummm, sure, I guess," I say to him.

"Great Arizona. I can introduce you to some of the others." He says to me.

"Bella," I say under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mike asks.

"I said my name is Bella," I say again shyly. He just gives me a smile.

"Sure, _Bella,_ See you at lunch," He then goes back to playing basketball


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV**

Mike Newton and Angela Weber walk with me and show me where the cafeteria is. Once inside they go to what I guess is their usual table. Sitting there are a few other people, they introduce me to. Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory and Ben Chaney. All the guys act like they have never seen a girl before, except for Ben. I can tell he's sweet on Angela. Eric pulls out my chair for me.

"If there's anything you need, be sure you come to me." He says.

"Well, thank you, but I am more the suffer in silence type," I tell him with a quirk of an eyebrow. Tyler then pushes Eric out of the way and sneaks a kiss on my cheek before chuckling and running off, with Eric and Mike running after him. _See this is why I don't have a boyfriend, I can't deal with these childish boys._

"Well I guess you are the shiny new toy," Jessica says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. _Is she jealous? I hope the hell not, I don't want any of those boys._

Lauren Mallory hasn't said anything, she just sneers at me for a moment. "What the fuck are you suppose to be, you know Halloween is not until next month." She says, then laughs a little to herself, as though she just said the funniest thing ever.

"Oh really, did you realize that before or after you put on your bitch mask this morning," I asked her.

"OHHHHHH BURRRRRN!" I hear Mike Newton roars in laughter.

Halfway through lunch, the group of gods and goddesses come into the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" escapes my mouth before I even realized it

"Those are the Cullen's and Hales," Angela informs me

"More precisely, they are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, Laurent St. Jaques and Victoria Hale and finally James Hale and Edward Cullen. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullens children and foster children. Laurant is an exchange student from France. They are all together, as in dating together. It's so wrong." I heard Jessica say.

"No it's not, the Hales are foster kids and Laruant is an exchange student," Angela said. "I wish they would adopt me."

"But don't waste your time, they think they are too good for the rest of us." Jessica adds "They never hang out or talk to anyone other than themselves."

"Well too late for that, Edward talked to Bella in Biology and James kissed her hand in History."

"Figures, the freaks would be interested in the new freak." Lauren snarled. "And if the two gay ones showed her any interest, its because she's a fag hag.

"They're not freaks." I defended. "And I don't blame them for not talking to any of you if all you're going to do is talk behind their backs. And if it were the case of freaks being attracted to freaks, then Lauren, you should have been their best friend." I was so upset I wanted to cry, and I knew I was beet red with anger. I felt eyes on me again, and I couldn't help looking up to see who it was. It was James Hale and Edward Cullen. I then got up and rushed out of the cafeteria before the tears started to run down my face.

 **EDWARD POV**

James, Laurent, Victoria and I waited in the courtyard for our animal drinking siblings to return from their quick hunt in the forest surrounding the school. Once they returned we all headed to the cafeteria. We usually just sat in the courtyard, but today James and I wanted to be where Bella was. As we walked towards the cafeteria, I told them what Bella said about my eyes.

"Today should have been the day we all wore contacts. Bella noticed my eyes change color." I told them.

They all looked at me surprised.

"Humans never pay us any attention, Eddie," Emmett said to us.

"Yeah, well she did. She seems to be very observant." I told them.

"Why, what did you hear in her thoughts," Jasper asked me.

"I—I—can't, I can't hear her thoughts," I told them ducking my head.

"WHAT!?" Rosalie exclaimed, "How can that be?"

"I don't know Rose, I meant to ask Carlisle, but I didn't get around to it," I told them.

"What about you Pixie, can you see her future," Laurant asked Alice. Alice shook her head.

"No, not really, I mean I can, but it's blurry. It's like something is shielding it." Jasper just shook his head.

"I don't get a really good read on her emotions either," Jasper added. Just then we enter the cafeteria and we walk by the table she is sitting at with the other students. I hear her speak to no one in particular.

"Who are they?" She says and then looks shocked as if she didn't realize she said it out loud.

 _Fucking sex on two legs walking…all of them even the girls, and especially the ones with the freaky red contacts._ I hear in Jessica Stanley's thoughts.

"They are the Cullens and Hales" Angela Weber said. I like her, she is really sweet. I actually wouldn't mind being friends with her, but most times she just appears frightened of us.

"More precisely, they are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale an Alice Cullen, Laurant St. Jaques and Victoria Hale and finally James Hale and Edward Cullen. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullens children and foster children. Laurant is an exchange student from France. They are all together, as in dating together. It's so wrong" I heard Jessica say.

"No it's not, the Hales are foster kids and Laruant is an exchange student," Angela said. "I wish they would adopt me."

"But don't waste your time, they think they are too good for the rest of us." Jessica adds "They never hang out or talk to anyone other than themselves."

"Well too late for that, Edward talked to Bella in Biology and James kissed her hand in History." Mike Newton adds with a scowl on his face as he looked at me an James.

"Figures, the freaks would be interested in the new freak." Lauren snarled. "And if the two gay ones showed her any interest, its because she's a fag hag.

"They're not freaks." Bella defended us. Wow, that caught me off guard. I then look over at my siblings and Jasper looked pained as if he would fall out of his seat.

"And I don't blame them for not talking to any of you if all you're going to do is talk behind their backs. And if it were the case of freaks being attracted to freaks, then Lauren, you should have been their best friend." Bella was now so red with anger she looked like a tomato. She then looked up and straight at James and me, before running out of the cafeteria. I was about to get up and run after her, but James stopped me.

"Wait, love. Give her some space." I just nodded and looked over at Jasper. "I guess you felt those emotions. I said to him wide-eyed with my head cocked to the side.

"SSSHI…You think?" Jasper said sarcastically. "They came on so strong it nearly knocked me out of my seat." He told us. "They came on out of nowhere and shut off just as suddenly. Honestly, I think she's a shield. I think both physical and mental. If you can't read her mind, that would require a mental shield. But emotions can be both mental and physical. I haven't had the opportunity to try and effect her emotions, I have only tried to get a read on them. I think because she's still human, she doesn't have full control of her shield. I've seen shields before, but all of them are just so different. But I have never met one in human form before. We'd better talk to Carlisle when we get home." Jasper said. Then the bell rang for us to go to our next class. We all got up and filed out of the cafeteria.

 **BELLA POV**

I went to the ladies bathroom again and cried. I don't even know why I am so upset. I've handled better bitches than Lauren before. But I wasn't angry for what she said about me. I was upset over what she was saying about the Cullens and Hales. But Why? Why did I feel such a bond with them, I don't even know them.

I then walked over to the sink, and pulled out makeup wipes from my bag and cleaned my face. I then reapplied my makeup so that it was flawless again. I'm usually not a makeup type girl, and I always start a new school with my Goth makeup until I feel comfortable. It's a way to hide, like a mask to hide the real me. As I am applying my makeup, I glance out of the bathroom window. _Snow, really? Just great. It's only September and it's already snowing._ I just shake my head.

After I'm done I walk out of the bathroom and almost run into the little pixie girl. She's standing there as if she is waiting for me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. And we are going to be best friends." She told me with a little giggle. Her laugh sounds like wind chimes. It's almost as magical as she appears to be.

I just laugh, a little taken aback by her statement. "Oh, o—o—okay, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you, Alice," I say and stick out my hand to shake it, but instead, she wraps her arms around me for a hug. I just sort of stiffen, as I feel her cold arms wrap around my arms that are now glued straight down to my sides.

"Oh Alice, let the girl breathe, GOD!" I then hear another voice. I look over Alice's shoulder and It's the Ice queen and the Fire bitch.

"So what are you, a dominatrix or something? If you are, I think we could probably have some fun too. I'm Rosalie by the way. That little pixie you've already met is my sister Alice, and this is my sister Vicky."

Vicky just looks at me as if I'm a bug she wants to squash.

"Oh, don't mind her. Vicky always has a resting bitch face" Alice says with her bell-like giggle. Vicky then scrunches up her face, and I could swear I hear her growl.

"Bella, would you like to go shopping with us this weekend. I would love to get you out of this Goth phase you are going through." Alice says.

"UHHH WHOA PIXIE!" I said to her. "I don't always dress like this. This is my 'stay the fuck away if you know whats good for you' outfit. But nobody messes with the black." I told her. That actually brought a smile to Vicky's face.

"Well honey, I hate to tell ya, but the only thing that outfit is screaming is, 'spank me good mistress' all except for the shoes, but after that little display in the parking lot this morning, I see why you wear those," Rose tells me. I think I'm actually gonna like them. Just then the bell rings and we are late for class.

"Don't worry, it's your first day. What class do you have now?" Rose asks. I show her my schedule.

"Oh, you're with me. Come on, I'll show you where we're going. And we take off down the hall leaving Vicky and Alice. I turn to see where they are and they are nowhere in sight.

After my last class, I get the rest of my things from the locker and head for the parking lot

I put my headphones in just as I make it to the parking lot. I see a layer of snow on the ground, and it looks like there may even be ice on the roads. _Great, no way I'm getting out of this alive,_ I thought to myself as I walk across the parking lot.

 **JAMES POV**

Edward and I watched Bella as she made her way to the behemoth of a car. She stopped at the bed of the truck. I then hear the squealing of breaks before I see the van headed straight for Bella. I only have time to share a look with Edward, before running full speed to save her. Edward grabs Bella and pulls her underneath him while I stop the van with my shoulder.

Bella hit her head on the asphalt and was knocked out. Edward looks at me and I nod my head only a fraction before he is off towards the woods, with our mate, and I follow close behind.

As Edward and I made our way through the woods to the house with an unconscious Bella, I couldn't help but think that I was going to kill that van driver. And by Edward's growl, I know he agrees with my thoughts.

Run little human, run but there is nowhere to hide from two very angry vampires.

"We're here!" Edward says

"Let's hope Carlisle is here," I say to him

"He is, is all Edward says before we enter the house.

We rush her up the stairs and into our room. Edward lays her on our bed, and I can't help but purr at the sight. If only the circumstances were different and she was awake. I then hear Carlisle make his way up the stairs. As soon as he enters the room, roars, growls, and snarls erupt from Edward and me. It's instinctual, even though we know he is only here to help

"Calm down, please I do not wish to harm her," Carlisle says very calmly.

 ** _MEANWHILE BACK IN THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT_**

 **ALICE POV**

I have never been happier that Laraunts gift is to erase memories because otherwise, every human here would have to be killed.

But at the moment, there are three people I really do want to kill, Edward, James and that fucking moron, Tyler Crowley

"Ok, all their minds have been wiped. No one here should remember a thing." Laurent told us.

"Ok, then can we go home now?" Emmett whined like a two-year-old for the up-tenth million time.

"Yes, Emmett we can go!" Make that 4 people.

 ** _BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE_**

 **JAMES POV**

"She hit her head a little too hard, but she should be waking up soon," Carlisle told us. Edward and I both give a sigh of relief at knowing she is okay.

"I'm going to call her dad and tell him she's here, do either of you have an excuse as to why she would be here?"

"Ummm Yes," Edward says eagerly. She and I are lab partners in biology and we have a project due next week." Edward says happily. With that Carlisle leaves the room.

I walk over to our mate and sit beside her on the bed. Edward then comes over to the other side of her and sits on the bed as well. I brush a stray lock of hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"I wish we could be with her how we're supposed to be," Edward says looking at her lovingly.

I love him so much. He is so tender. "Me, too love, but she is not ready for that. She doesn't even know us. Babe." I tell him as I place my hand on his face and stroke his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"Do you think she would get angry if we got in bed with her and just held her?" He asks me. I just shake my head at him sadly.

Suddenly, we hear a moan escape from our mate. I look down at her but she is still asleep.

"Edward, James." She continues to moan, but she is still fast asleep

"She talks in her sleep, that is so cute," Edward says with a bright smile on his face. I go to get off the bed, as to not wake her when I hear..

"Don't leave…" is all she says and then all is silent.

"We'll never leave you, Bella," I say to her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Ever." Is all Edward says before he kisses her on the top of the head.

 **BELLA POV**

When I open my eyes, I didn't know where I was. The room I was in was different than any I had ever been in before. The covers and curtains were made of silk. I raised a hand to my head and rubbed where a dull throb was.

 _Where am I?_ ran through my head more times than I wish to count. Just then, the two beautiful men from this morning walked in. the blonde with the pony-tail and the bronze haired one.

"Well hello, there," Edward said.

"I'm sorry, but you must be confused as to why you are here." The blonde said, I still didn't know which one he was.

"I am actually. Do you mind telling me why I'm here, and where I am?" I asked them.

"We saw you were about to be hit by a car, but we managed to get to you in time. You hit your head pretty hard and was unconscious. We decided to bring you to our house since our dad is the best doctor in town, and since today is your first day of school, we didn't want to freak your dad out. Our dad won't tell your dad, so you're fine. Edward said. Edward then slaps the blonde one on the arm.

"Oh I guess I am forgetting my manners, I am James. James Hale, we met in class but were never formally introduced. I know you already met Edward.

"Well you both must already know who I am, but to formally introduce myself, I am Isabella Marie Swan. Most of my friends and family call me Bella. But I'm very pleased to meet you both.

"Yeah we already know who you were but the introduction is always nice," James said, with that sexy smirk I saw from him in class.

'We thought you might want to come meet the rest of the family, so we could become friends since no one else at school makes friends with us." Edward said. I gave him a frown, thinking back on Jessica and Lauren.

I wanted to talk a bit about that, since none of the others were home from school, and their father had to go to work.

"I actually met the girls earlier today. They are all very nice." I told them. They both quirked an eyebrow at that and looked at each other before looking back at me

"Rose and Victoria? Nice?" James said not believing me. "You sure we are talking about _my_ sisters? Rosa-bitch, I mean Rosalie, the blonde Ice queen, and Icky Vicky, the red-head fire crotch bitch." James said. How could he talk like that about his own sisters?

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your sisters." I scolded him. "While they weren't as warm as Alice, They both warmed up to me a little." James looked down at the floor like I had kicked his puppy. I walked over to him and placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at me. "I'm sorry, James. It's just I defended all of you from those nasty girls at school, I didn't expect you to come down on your own sisters that way.

"Don't get us wrong, Bella. We love our sisters very much." Edward told me placing a hand on James' shoulder. We expect as much from Alice, she was so looking forward to meeting you. "But Rose and Vicky." He just shook his head. "They really don't like anyone, they are part of the reason we don't really make friends.

A little while later we heard cars pull up outside, and everyone entered the house.

"Come on let's go meet everyone," James said.

Downstairs everyone was there, plus two new people. One was a woman with hair the color of Edwards, about in her mid-20's and the other a blonde haired man also around mid-20's both had golden eyes, like Alice, Rose, and the bear.

"On account of us bringing Bella home to get checked out by dad, to make sure she was alright, we thought we'd introduce you all to her," Edward said.

"Bella, these are our adopted brothers and sisters; to start, you already met Alice, next to her is Jasper. The big one that looks like a bear, is Emmett, and the ice queen next to him is Rose. The dark-skinned one with the dreads is Laurent and the fiery redhead next to him is Victoria. These two are our mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Edward pointed to them as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said with a smile.

Victoria and Rose were glaring at me like they had some issue. _Talk about split personality._ Emmett's arm seemed to momentarily tighten around Rose's shoulder and Laurent's arm around Victoria's waist. Like they were trying to hold them back from attacking.

"Oh Bella, like I told you, I know we are going to be best friends," the little pixie was now bouncing in place. I look at her like she is insane, but say nothing, Jasper looks like he is trying to hold back a laugh along with most people though I don't know why. As before, I still have a feeling that they were all different in some way or another.

Just then Rose screams. "I TRIED TO GIVE HER THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT, BUT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. SHE IS GOING TO RUIN OUR FAMILY AND TELL OUR SECRET. SHE PROBABLY ALREADY KNOWS WE'RE DIFFERENT!

And with that, Rosalie lunges at me along with Victoria, before anyone can stop them. I move my arms up to protect myself, but I know, deep down, it will do no good.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry for the Cliffy. I have kept you hanging on the edge long enough. I am Super Captain Save-a-ho. Here to rescue you. Enjoy Please R &R**

* * *

 **JAMES POV**

Rosalie and Victoria finally crossed the line, I have put up with their shit for far too long, in the past, I have put up with it. Before joining the Cullens, I may not have been Victoria's sire, but I damn sure was her coven leader. I relinquished my command over her when I gave my heart and soul to my mate. I told him I would be by his side wherever he wanted to go, and I meant that. I would not force my command over another coven, and I happily gave over command of myself, Laurent and Victoria to Carlisle, to spend eternity with my mate.

Carlisle was far too lenient and compassionate for my taste, however, I vowed to do whatever to make my mate happy. I could tell he would not be happy until he returned to his sire. If Carlisle would not have accepted my coven members into his coven, I would have gladly released them to their own, since I had not sired either, nor were they newborns, they were not my responsibility. My only responsibility at that point was to my mate, as it is now, to Isabella.

And now, both Victoria and Rosalie shall pay, for now, they have chosen to attack one of my mates and I will not stand for that. I lunged for Victoria while Edward lunges at Rosalie. Victoria fights back but is no match for me, Rosalie fights back at Edward, trying to punch him, but he dodges all the blows. We pinned them to the ground, I am about to rip Victoria's head off, and Edward the same with Rosalie, but before we could Laurent and Emmett pull us off of them.

"Look Bella is in the corner, cowering in fear. Go take care of your mate" Emmett tells me.

"Oui, prenez soin de votre compagnon et laissez-nous prendre soin de la nôtre." Laurent said to me in French. He only spoke French when he was upset. (yes, take care of your mate and let us take care of ours) At the moment I wanted to punch him in the face. I will do that later though.

Edward and I look over at Bella, she is still cowering in the corner, with her hands held up as if in defense. I try to reach for her but I can't. I cannot touch her, instead, there is an invisible barrier surrounding her. It is pliable, I can touch it and it moves, much like a bubble, but impenetrable. Edward and I look at each other, then we look to Jasper.

"It's her shield." He states simply. "She sensed mortal danger, which is why it most likely activated. It's probably been absorbed around her mind, but when she felt physical danger, it expanded. I was even more enraged now. She should not have had to resort to using a gift that was not meant for her as a human.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT A TIGHTER HOLD ON YOUR MATES, YOU KNEW THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL BELLA, OUR THIRD, AND FINAL MATE." Edward roared seething in rage. Venom dripping from his lips. Fuck me. This was not the submissive passive mate I have loved for nearly a century. I have never seen this feral, vicious man before, and I liked it. As a matter of fact, my dick became extremely hard now. Putting my lust aside, I went to lunge for them again but was stopped, by an even stronger voice.

"NO!" Isabella cried out. I turned to her and she pushed her hand out further and suddenly, Emmett, Rosalie, Laurent, and Victoria, went flying across the room, into a wall, where they seemed to be pinned. And suddenly Isabella fainted. I ran to her then and scooped her up in my arms. At the same time, the quad fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!" Emmett boomed.

"She threw her shield, but it took too much energy from her and she passed out," Jasper said to us with a concerned look on his face.

"Victoria and Rosalie, you know what the law says about interfering with a mate," Carlisle stated to them. "I will not turn you over to the Volturi just yet." He then walked over to us, but stopped short when he saw our lips curled and our teeth bared.

"You have to tell Bella what we are now. Telling her when she wakes up will be the best time". He told us.

Rosalie and Victoria just sealed our fate; Bella would either stay or run from us thinking we are insane. We were hoping to get to know her before we told her what we are and what she was to us, but now, we don't have that option.

The only way I see to tell Bella what we are is straightforward.

Carlisle then came to take Isabella, but I roared and snarled at him. Edward and I both shielding our mate from him.

"ALL OF YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER, WE AS HER MATES WILL CARE FOR HER, ONLY! I HAVE MEDICAL DEGREES. I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER." Edward roared at Carlisle. And he did. Over the many years of our matriculation, we were not resigned to only attend high school. He really wanted to make his sire and father, for all intent and purposes proud, so he went to medical school. Though he looked far too young to be an actual doctor, many times he worked as a physicians assistant. His bloodlust much more controlled than mine. With that, we rushed up to our room with her in my arms. As we entered the door, I kicked it closed with my foot. It slammed so hard the door and frame both splintered and the house shook. As I laid her down on the bed, I heard hisses coming from outside the door. At that instant, I smelled blood. I looked down at my beautiful mate who for the second time today was unconscious. Her nose was bleeding. Suddenly Victoria burst through the door.

I lunged for her, wrapping my hand around her throat before she could enter. I grabbed her mess of fire red hair and was prepared to rip her fucking head off

"S'll vous plaît, je vous en supplie. Je vais l'emmener loin d'ici. Il suffit de ne pas détruire mon compagnon!" (Please, Please I beg of you. I will take her away from here. Just please do not destroy my mate!) Laurent begged for her life.

"YOU TAKE HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE NOW! IF I EVER SEE EITHER OF YOUR FACES NEAR MY MATE AGAIN I PROMISE YOU I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP YOU APART AND DANCE AROUND YOUR PYRE!"

"EMMETT, DO YOU HAVE YOUR MATE UNDER CONTROL?" I roared out.

I then heard Carlisle speak to the couple. "This is your last warning, if there are any more attacks on James, Edward or Bella, I will call Aro and I will turn you over to the Volturi. Sadly, I cannot allow you to return to this coven. I will not tolerate attacks on our family, Isabella is now family, as she is their mate. I will give Emmett and Rosalie the same warning. I will have your things packed and sent to you, once you are settled and you tell me where you are. I will not cut off your personal accounts, but no more funds will be transferred into it. What you have now, I suggest you make good use of it.

"Son, they have both left to hunt. The blood was too much for them." My dear sweet Esme said. I did love her so, she had been the mother I never knew I needed.

"Thank you, Mom," I told her. She really did have a good heart, and she was all about love and mating bonds. She would do everything she could to make sure our mate was loved and taken care of.

"Son, I bought food, once we learned your mate was human. So I will be making her soup and sandwiches, to help build her strength. Carlisle is also calling her father letting him know she has come down with an illness, that she needs to stay here so he can care for her." It was then I rushed down the stairs to her and wrapped my arms around her for a hug. I then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you so much mom, Thank you." I then rushed back up to my mate and closed the door.

"Edward, Love, are you sure you can do this?" I asked him.

"Why do you doubt me, baby, I could not hurt her any more than I could hurt you. As my mate, her blood does not affect me at all." I looked at him with so much love and adoration.

"I'm so sorry, I momentarily lost my mind is all. I love her, Edward, I can't explain it, but I know you feel it. It's the bond Carlisle talked about. I thought I felt completeness when I met you, but this …" My mouth then hung open trying to find the words.

"It's okay love, yes, I know. I too feel it. But we have to get her back strong, we now have to explain everything to her, and hope she does not run from us screaming for the hills."

"Baby, do you realize how powerful our mate will be once she becomes one of us?" I told him so full of joy. But then his face fell.

"Change her?" Edward asked me, looking back and forth, between me and her.

"Edward, surely you did not wish to keep her human?" I asked him.

"But I don't know if I wish to condemn her soul to this existence either." He told me.

"Edward, sweetheart, you would keep her frail and human, because you are afraid to take her soul? Have you gone mad baby? You know that if the Volturi were to catch us with a human mate that has not been turned, you will condemn all three of us to death? Is that what you want?" He did not answer me. He left out of the room and came back momentarily with a bag of saline and a kit to check her blood type. After her blood type was checked he went out and came back with a bag of A+ blood and a stand. He then starts an IV and hooked up saline and blood to Isabella. I watched patiently as he completed his tasks. Once he was done he laid down beside our mate and nuzzled into her neck

"EDWARD." I commanded him. He sat up and looked at me. He then got up and walked over to me and stood before me with his eyes lowered.

I didn't like to do this when we were not making love. I was his dominant, and he knew it. But above the sheets we were equals.

"Are you not going to answer me, Edward?" I asked him. I knew how he felt. This had been the bad vein of our time together. He resented what he was, what Carlisle had forced him to become. He and Rosalie both. Though Rosalie's reason was purely selfish. My sweet and tender mate hated what he was because he felt Carlisle took his soul. He truly hated that he hunted humans, but was resigned that this was our natural food source and could not tolerate animal blood any more than I could. When I met him, he was trying to cleanse his system of the human blood that sustained him, because he felt he could not go back to his sire unless he was back on his puritan diet. He was struggling, and when I told him I loved him no matter how he chose to feed, and if his sire truly loved him, neither would he.

Even after coming back, I knew he was not happy draining humans for food, as he felt he was a monster. I told him again, I didn't care one way or another. I even tried the animal diet, just to please him, but we both struggled. So we both gave up.

"Baby," he finally said. I—I—I don't know. Is it fair to her?" he asked. I then wrapped my arms lovingly around my mate's waist and pulled him close to me. I then lifted his chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"Baby, I love you. You know that. But I think the fairer thing to do would be to give her the choice. If she chooses us, and I mean truly chooses us, she will not be happy with anything other than eternity. So let's not jump the gun on this. She may want to have nothing more to do with us. Then our only choice would be to keep close to her without being seen. And to keep her safe from afar. But if she chooses this…" I gestured my hand between us pointing at him and me. "Would you not be happier knowing we have each other for all eternity? Also, once she is turned, again we will review how we choose to feed. But it will be her choice, just as the choice was given to you." I then began to see the twinkle appear again in his beautiful crimson eyes. I then reached my hand and entwined them in his messy copper hair, that I thought was the sexiest thing about him, and brought him into a passionate kiss.

"Well, then, that has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." We heard a lust-filled voice behind us and turned to see Isabella turned towards us on the bed, with one hand propping up her pretty little head and licking her lips.

"Isabella, how are you feeling?" I asked as I rushed over to her and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Tired and weak, but also hungry." She explained. Just then Esme knocked on the door and brought her in some human food, that smelled disgusting, But the 'MMMMM' that fell from Isabella's lips when she saw the food, made me wish I was laying on the plate for her to ravish.

"Would you like me to feed you, Bella?" Edward asked her.

"No, I think I can manage," Isabella said as she picked up her sandwich for a bite

"Can one of you please explain what just happened? Why did Victoria and Rosalie try to attack me? How did you move so fast to pin them down? And how did all of them get thrown across the room before I blacked out?

"Isabella, the only way I know how to tell you this is straightforward, no beating around the bush. "I said, sadness filling my voice, knowing full and well that she could run and never speak to us.

"Sweetheart, you were attacked by Victoria and Rosalie, because they thought you already suspected something of us being different. Especially after we saved you from being crushed by the van. Do you suspect us to be…different? I said in the calmest voice I could muster, but on the inside, I was fearing everything.

"It is not a suspicion, I know there is something different, I saw how fast you moved in the parking lot when the van nearly crushed me and how you stopped it with your bare hands. And in the living room, you moved just as quickly as did Rosalie and Victoria. And your eyes, your eye colors change, all of yours even the ones that are golden. But I suspect there is something different about me too that you have noticed." She said as she continued to eat her food. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Bella, do you believe in mythical creatures?" Edward asked in a serious tone.

"I know there are things that exist that cannot be explained," She said to us.

"Well Bella, do not think us insane, please. Everyone in this household, including me and James are vampires."

She looked at us for a long time, pondering over our words. She looked us directly in our face; seeing the seriousness in them.

Then with a little chuckle, she said. Well, that explains a lot." She said with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I see that Nesshark has started following this story. I relly hope you feel I am doing your story justice. Thanks for following**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

I sat looking at them, and wondering, why wasn't I running, I should be running, shouldn't I? A sane person would be running. But then, I didn't know everything I needed to know. They hadn't told me everything yet, like why was I here with them? Why were some of their eyes red and some gold? Why did they change color? I was asking this to myself in my head when I should be asking them.

"Bella, what did you mean by it explains a lot?" Edward asked me

"Oh, I meant the whole van incident, how you got to me so fast and how you, James stopped the van with your hands; but brings me to another question? Why did you do that, why did you risk saving me at the expense of outing your secret?" I asked them

"Ummm, well, you see…" Edward stumbled over his words. I chuckled and shook my head. _So much for straightforward._ I held up my hand, "Stop, we will come back to that. You seem to be having trouble with that answer. But I will help you out for when we come back to that question. I already feel a bond with you; so if you are afraid I will run away after anything you tell me, don't be, I have a feeling knowing what you are is hazardous to my health, so it looks like you are stuck with me." They both looked at me wide-eyed and I heard a chuckle from downstairs, which sounded a lot like Emmett. I just shook my head.

"Okay new question, why are some of your eyes red and some gold?" I asked. Their faces fell this time.

"Bella, please trust us, we would never hurt you, but the reason James and my eyes are red is that we drink human blood. We hunt humans and drink their blood, however, we try to only drink from the dredge of society. Murderers, child molesters, an occasional small-time thief, but that's if we are short on time." Both Edward and James explained alternating in the conversation. "The others only drink animal blood.

"And your eyes change…when you are hungry?" I asked. _This was all so very interesting, and I was getting turned on by the minute. Then the picture of them making out flashed in my head as I concentrated on their lips as they spoke. Also remembering that sexy smirk from James in class. I could see their lips moving but I was no longer concentrating on any words that were coming out of their mouths._ Suddenly Jasper appeared at the door with a scowl on his face.

"She stopped listening to you a minute ago, and her shield is down and I think it's time to go back to your original question before something very unfortunate happens in the next few minutes." I then heard the pixie squeal from downstairs demanding that Jasper put her down before I heard the door downstairs slam.

"Shield, what shield? I have a shield?" I asked them

"Okay Bella, some vampires have gifts. Edward's gift is that he can read minds. Except he can not read your mind. Alice has visions of the future so to speak, but it's based on decisions people decide, while she can see your future somewhat, its blurred to her, as though it's being shielded by something. Jasper has the ability to read emotions. He can also alter a person's emotions. He can't always get a good read on your emotions unless they are very strong. Like the anger in the school cafeteria today, also by the way he hauled Alice out of here, I would dare to guess you were just putting off some very strong lust." James told me. My face turned a deep red from embarrassment then.

"Sweetheart, please don't be embarrassed. Because now, I am going to answer a few of your questions. The reason we saved you is because we cannot be without you. You mean everything to us. You are our soulmate. You complete our existence. Our eye color changes, not only from hunger, but from anger, and also from lust. You see Bella, there are only a few things a vampire cares about, feeding, loving their mate, and protecting their mate." James said as he came closer to me, and pressed his lips to mine. Edward came over then and began placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck. James' kiss grew more passionate, and I couldn't help entwining my fingers in both their hair to bring them closer. James then licked my lips, as if asking for permission for his tongue to enter my mouth, which I granted and he hungrily explored my mouth. When my lungs begged for air, he released my mouth and began nibbling on the other side of my neck, as Edward then attacked my mouth. Then something occurred to me. I then broke the kiss.

"Wait, am I mated to both of you?" I asked.

"Yes, Love." Edward started. "It seems we have the rarest of bonds, called a triad. It is the strongest vampire mating bond that can be formed. And we have been waiting for you for nearly a century." He explained.

"But I'm not a vampire." It was then Edward got off the bed and walked over to the window. _Wait, did he not want me to be a vampire?_ I then looked to James.

"Sweetheart, this is something Edward has struggled with since I met him. He was so sure we would find our mate already one of us. He has a problem with taking your soul, in order to make you one of us. Baby girl, believe me, it was not our intention for you to find out this way, but Rosalie and Victoria forced our hand. We wanted to get to know you and you us. So you knew and had a better-informed decision to what this life entailed." James told me. Edward came over then and unhooked the IV from me. He then went out of the room and came back with cotton balls and a bandage. He then removed the needle from my arm, while covering it with cotton and then placing a bandage over it.

"Is this a decision that has to be made today?" I asked them. I then saw Edwards' eyes soften and his beautiful crimson eyes appeared to reach my soul. I knew then they were telling me the truth. No one had ever looked at me with such love and adoration before.

"No, my precious Bella, Not today. Why the decision cannot be one to tarry, we have time. It is dangerous for humans to know of our existence. Because you are our mate, we can protect you."

"EDWARD." James' voice was strong and commanding. I could see that he was the dominant one in this relationship. Edward looked up at him, with what looked like tears in his eyes, but they never fell.

"I'm sorry, love, it's too much right now. We have just found her, I do not want to think about changing her or losing her. I want to date her, and take her out for ice cream and a movie and all the things humans do when they fall in love with a woman. Can I please just have this human moment, even if it's just for a little while." He said as if he were sobbing, he then slid down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. I got off the bed and walked over to him and straddled his lap. He then brought me into a strong hug as though I were a lifeline, he couldn't let go of.

"Please don't cry, Edward. I would love to do all those things with you. But please tell me, do you mean what you said, that you are falling in love with me?" he then looked at me with the tears glistening in his crimson eyes.

"Bella no, I am not falling in love with you, I am already there, you and James mean everything to me. I love both of you more than life itself. I've loved just the thought of you before I even knew you existed. And now that you are here, in our lives, I want to show you just how much you mean to us." James comes over then and knelt down behind us.

"Babe, you know I would never deny you anything. And you are right. This is not something Bella has to decide right now. We will date her, and take her out for ice cream, and the movies and any other human thing you want to do with her. Just don't expect me to eat it." Edward then scrunched up his nose and then chuckled. James then pressed into my back as he leaned over to give Edward a passionate kiss. I moaned as I felt the hardness in his pants press against my back.

"Oh you naughty girl, I think it's time to get you home, we need to explain something to your father. Carlisle then appeared at our door.

"I explained to Chief Swan, that she and Edward had a biology project due and they were lab partners. She had an allergic reaction to something they were working on, that caused her to become light headed and had a nosebleed. I told him I would watch her through the night, so if you would like to stay with your mate for tonight, that's fine. You three just be careful, if you know what I mean. He then winked and disappeared from the door.

 **JAMES POV**

What exactly did he mean? Did he think we would have sex immediately after meeting our mate? Even I'm not that crude. No, like Edward I wanted to court her; take her to dances and dinner. I understood where Edward was coming from. But I also knew deep down, soon, and very soon, we needed to have this discussion.

I had let Victoria live, which was a very dangerous decision. I had known her a half a century before meeting Edward. She was a petty and vindictive bitch. I only allowed her to remain in my coven because of Laurent. He was my oldest and dearest friend. I didn't much like Victoria, but when Laurent found her during Mardi Gras in New Orleans, after having a spat with another coven, and told me she was his mate, I allowed her to come along with us. It was either that or lose my best friend.

Victoria was just the person to do something so vengeful as going to the Volturi, and I would not stand for that. Even though I did not want to be without Bella, I did want to take her home so that I could talk with Jasper and Carlisle without her around. I wanted to know what they thought I should do about the situation with Victoria. Jasper because I knew he was a brilliant strategist, having served in both the American Civil War and the Southern Vampire Wars. Carlisle for his natural leadership ability. Though he was much more a pacifist than I, I very much respected him.

"Sweetheart, I am going to go and ask Alice or Esme if they have something for you to sleep in, then we are going to let you shower and get ready for bed. You should be comfortable in here. If you get cold, I will bring you more blankets." I told her.

"And where will you two sleep?" She asked I smirked at her then.

"Baby girl, vampires don't sleep," I told her.

"Never?" She asked. I shook my head

"Ever," I replied.

"You don't eat human food, you don't sleep. You are superhumanly fast, and you have supernatural powers. What else should I know? Do you have a gift, James?" She asked

"Yes I do, I am what's known as a tracker. In my human life, I was the best hunter in my village. Right now I can tell you exactly where Laurant and Victoria are. They are headed to Victoria in Canada. But don't forget little one, you have a pretty cool super-human gift yourself.

"I forgot about that. What all can it do, this shield." She asked. Just then Emmett appeared at our door.

"Well Belly bear, let me tell you, you are gonna be one super bad ass vampire one day, because you slammed my big ass against the wall, along with Rose, Laurant, and Victoria, about 25 feet away. Come on, let me see you do that again.

"NO!" Edward and I both growled at Emmett causing Bella to jump. "Bella, it's not safe for you to use your gift to that extent while you are still human. You exhaust too much energy, and it causes nosebleeds. It seems as long as you keep your mind shielded only, you are fine. But when you try to shield your body, or use it in the offense and throw it onto others, is where the trouble lies." I told her.

"Is that why I have nosebleeds?" She asked.

"Bella, do you have nosebleeds often?" Edward asked her.

"Well not anymore, not since…" she then paused.

"Not since what Bella?" I asked her.

"Oh uh, nothing, I just haven't had them for a few years now." I laughed inwardly, My beautiful little mate was a terrible liar. She was hiding something, but I needed to know, was this something that she had no control over, that randomly caused her nosebleeds

"Bella, you didn't really seem quite surprised when Emmett told you exactly what you did. You have to tell me has anything like this happened before?" She hung her head and began rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index fingers. As though she were debating whether to tell us.

"Yes, but I didn't know I was doing it. I thought it was the coat. I thought that was my shield." She told us. I hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about. So I gave her a questioning look.

"The leather trench, I put on after I fell from my truck." The lightbulb came on then. "Well, I guess I may as well tell you. My Mom had this grimy boyfriend a couple years back, a real creeper. He was always looking at me a certain way. I would wake up and he'd be standing there over my bed, watching me sleep. Well one day I and some friends went to the mall, and I was never really interested in shopping, so I slipped off from them and went to a bookstore. I kept getting the feeling I was being watched. Well as I was ducking around bookshelves I bumped into this guy who seemed like he was very concerned, and I told him, that I thought my mom's boyfriend was stalking me. He had this leather trench coat he had just bought, he had never worn the thing. Well, he pulled it out of the bag and put it on me and sneaked me out of the store, and helped me find my friends. When we did, I tried to give him back the coat, and he told me to keep it. He asked for my address and said he'd come by after a day or two and pick it up, he was leaving to go to England and didn't need it until then. He told me and my friends to be safe and to stick together. Well then my friend's mom picked us up from the mall and we went back to her house. Later, when I got back to my house Jack was there waiting for me, but my mom was nowhere in sight. He tried to attack me, but I kicked him in the balls. Once he recovered I had gone into my room and locked the door, but he kicked the door in and came at me with a knife, but when I put my arm up to shield from the attack, I saw him fly across the room just before I passed out. When I woke up again, he was on top of me about to rape me, when the guy from the bookstore burst in and beat Jack to a bloody pulp. He then called the police and waited until they and my mom came home. We noticed from my clothes that Jack must have hit me so hard my nose bled. He introduced himself as Phil Dwyer, he was a Minor league baseball player. He had hoped to sign on with the Phoenix Suns but was also going over to England, for a week, before he would hear back from the Suns. It turned out that he and my mom hit it off really well. After my mom started dating him, we traveled around with him as he tried out for different Minor league teams. When he found a team that he thought he would start training with, I'd have to start a new school, I'd always wear the trench coat the first week. Later, people started thinking I was some sort of Goth wearing a hooded trench coat, so I went with it. It just always made me feel safe and shielded me from new people. Whenever I'd have dreams at night, about Jack attacking me, I would wake up with a bloody nose.

When my mom married him about six months ago, I knew I didn't want to spend my senior year moving around to different schools. Plus I got tired of hearing them…you know. I decided to move with my dad and finish high school here.

So, the answer to your question is no, I wasn't totally surprised because it had happened before, but I didn't think I did it. I thought the coat was magical. So you're saying that I've had this shield all along?" "Yeah, Baby girl, it would appear so. I think it manifested itself as a self-preservation mechanism, whenever you feel in mortal danger, you can throw your shield to protect yourself." I told her. After she finished her story, she was trembling from the terrible details. I then wrapped my arms around her, wishing I could find that Jack son of a bitch, and tear his fucking head off. I didn't want her to have to shield herself any longer. I wanted to shield her from every hurt and every pain for the rest of our existence. Edward must have felt the same because he then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm so sorry Belly bear, I… well shit," Emmett said after listening to her story. But to our extreme surprise, Rosalie was standing in the doorway listening as well.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for what happened to you, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Please, can we start over and be friends?" I knew Rosalie was being sincere. I was there when Carlisle brought her home and changed her. So I knew her story as well. "Bella, I realized listening to your story, we have a lot in common. One day I will share my story with you." She told Bella. We broke apart then and turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie

"I'd like that very much, Rose," Bella told her. Rose then reached her hand out to Bella.

"Come on, let's see if I can find you something to sleep in." Rosalie offered. Bella looked up at me as if to ask permission, I nodded my head and Bella skipped off, taking Rosalie's hand and they went off to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**JAMES POV**

Over the next couple of weeks, we fell into a sort of a routine. Edward and I picked Bella up for school every morning, to say the other students were shocked and amazed to see the three of us together, is an understatement. I wanted to take that little human slut Lauren Mallory to the woods and drain her ass for her unrelenting verbal attacks on Bella. It would have been really easy to do, as everyone knows she will open her trashy legs for anyone. All I needed to do was dazzle her into following me into the woods. The only problem is if anyone saw us leave together. However, I did literally frighten the piss out of her. I saw her late one night flaunting her ass outside of the diner with a couple of human boys. I easily lured her away.

"Well James, I see you finally came to your senses and came for a real woman." She said with her nasal voice I assumed she used to try to be alluring. It only accomplished to make me want to drain her quicker.

"Let me tell you something bitch, if I ever see you talking, looking or even remotely thinking about Isabella, I will have my sisters beat your worthless ass so badly, no one will recognize you. Then I will leave you tied up in the woods for the animals to pick your bones clean. Do you understand me?" Her face went bone white and then I began to smell the foulness of urine. I looked down at her now wet jeans.

"That smells better than that gaping hole you call a pussy," I told her before I escaped back into the night. Lauren never looked in our direction again.

We finally met her father, Chief Swan. Lets just say he was not at all happy at the fact that Bella was dating the both of us.

"Well Chief, I told him. My brother and I have always been tied at the hip since I first came to the family. But I assure you, there is nothing amiss going on with my brother, Bella and I. She is a good wholesome girl, and right now we are just dating." I assured him.

"Yeah, I get it. I know polyamory is a thing now with you young people. I just never imagined Bella would be into that. As long as you two treat her right, I guess I just have to let her be. I mean, she is almost 18, and it's not like I've been in her life to suddenly start dictating her dating life. I just want her to have fun, and I have to admit this is the happiest I've seen her since she got here." The Chief told us while nervously running his hand through his dark messy hair. "But let me also remind you, I am the law in these parts. And if I think you are mistreating Bella in any way. I know how to make your deaths look like an accident, and I know how to hide the bodies." I internally rolled my eyes but gave him a fake worried look.

Most days we went back to our house for homework, then we would take Bella back to her house so she could start dinner for her dad on the nights he worked day shift. On nights he worked late night, she spent the nights with us, after Carlisle and Esme assured him they would not allow anything dishonorable to go on in their home.

Today was Bella's birthday. And while the little scary pixie wanted to throw her a party, Bella was adamant she did not want one. Edward and I had numerous arguments over how to handle Bella. He obsessed with protecting her and showering her with expensive gifts, just as he was with me when we first became mated.

"Edward, just fucking stop, okay. She's a simple girl, that likes simple things. While money is nice to have yes, everyone isn't into that. You know I love you but I swear to fucking god, this family is way too grandiose for my taste, and obviously Bella's too." I told him one night when he was trying to persuade me to give in to Alice's attempts at a party.

"But, love, don't you want her to have all the human things we don't get to have any more?" He protested.

"Honestly, Edward I don't. I want her to have what she wants. Do you even listen to her at all? Or are you far to wrapped up in the fact that you get to live vicariously through her humanity?" Edward scowled at me and got out of our bed, thew on some sweatpants and went to his music room. He had been composing what he called a lullaby for Bella. It was a lovely piece and once he completed it, I wanted to accompany him on the violin and make a CD of it for her birthday.

Alice made one final attempt and even employed Jasper to give off compliance to make her agree.

"You pull that back, Major or I will pull your wife's favorite appendage from your body. Bella said she did not want a party. What is it with you people, just because she is a human, that doesn't mean she doesn't have a mind of her own." I told them. Bella put a soothing hand on my back to calm my rage. The Major looked down and showered us with regret and apology emotions.

"It's okay Jasper, I just don't like to be the center of attention is all. I just really want to spend it alone with my two beautiful boyfriends. But thank you, Alice, for the thought anyway." Bella told Alice and Jasper as Edward and I walked off to escort her to her next class. I gave Alice a smug 'see told ya' look and she replied by sticking her tongue out at me.

After school, Edward and I planned a picnic for her in our favorite meadow. It was unseasonably cold even for Forks in September. We had already had our first snow, the day we saved Bella from being crushed by the van. So instead of the meadow, we took the picnic to the basement of our house. I left school early and rushed to the florist and bought every bouquet of wildflowers they had and spread them over the basement floor. I then laid a blanket down and brought the picnic basket of Bella's favorite foods, thanks to Esme. I borrowed her favorite poetry books from Carlisle and brought the CD player down and hooked it up to speakers. I text Edward and told him the change of plan, and told him to bring her here after school.

 **BELLA POV**

I didn't understand what was going on. I hadn't seen James after lunch at all. And Edward was being uncooperative with giving me any details as to where he might be.

"Umm, I think he's not feeling well Bella." Edward lied to me.

"Edward, for heaven's sake, that might work with the teachers and the school office staff, but he's a vampire, Edward. He doesn't get sick." Edward just ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I swear to fucking God, Edward if he is planning a party with that wicked witch of a pixie, I'm going to tear off **_your_** favorite appendage from his body," I told him.

"Bella, I think you and James have been spending way too much time together, you are even starting to sound like him. And you won't be tearing anything off anybody, human…" he pointed at me …Vampire." He pointed at himself.

"Fine, I'll get Emmett to do it," I told him with a smug smirk on my face.

"OH NO THE HELL YOU WON'T! I'm not touching his junk" Emmett boomed.

"I'll do it, Bella," Rose told me, throwing her arm over my shoulder as we walked to the parking lot to our cars. I giggled and Rose stuck her tongue out at Edward. Edward and I climbed into his car, when Rose and Emmett climbed into the backseat, I was confused.

"Where's your Jeep, Emmett?" I asked

"UHHH OHHH Ummm….Fuck James borrowed it." I knelt up on my knees so I could turn my entire body around to look at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett looked all over the car refusing to meet my eyes. I squinted my eyes at Emmett. When he wouldn't budge I looked at Rosalie, She looked me dead in my eyes and gave me the 'don't even try it bitch' look. _she was no fun._ I then turned to look at Edward and he just stared straight ahead out the front windshield never glancing at me. I just turned around and sat back down hard on the seat and folded my arms across my chest like a petulant child, emitting a laugh from everyone in the car.

Once we pulled up to the Cullen house, everyone got out of the car, except me. I just stayed there buckled in my seatbelt in the seat.

"Are you really going to do this today Bella, of all days. Today you are an adult and you are acting like a spoiled 2-year-old that can't get your way."

"I'm not going in and you can't make me," I said, refolding my arms across my chest and poking out my bottom lip. Edward just rolled his eyes, and kissed my pouted lips, before unbuckling the seatbelt and hauling me over his shoulder kicking and screaming.

"Put me down, you big mean scary vampire," I shouted as he walked with me through the door. He swiftly swatted me on my ass.

 **"OWWW! HEY!** " I protested.

"You want to act like a spoiled child, I will treat you like one," Edward said as he then placed me on my feet in the living room. And to my surprise, there was no party. No cake, no presents, nobody was even there.

"Well, what kind of party is this?" I asked scrunching up my nose, confused. Again Edward just rolled his eyes at me.

"I swear, humans are so confusing." I heard him say under his breath. He just sat me down on the sofa and turned on the TV. About 2 minutes later, James emerged with a smile on his face.

"And where have you been Mister?" I asked him. He just stood there with the sexiest smirk on his face.

"Follow me you two," James said as he reached out his hand for me to hold and lead me through the kitchen. He opens the door to a hall I'd never even noticed was there before. He then led me down a set of stairs with Edward following behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see." He said. Once we reached the bottom landing, I looked around, and it was magical. James had strung up millions of Christmas lights on the ceiling, And there were what looked like thousands of wildflowers covering the floor. He had a picnic set up for me. There was music playing in the background.

"Is this what you were planning for me?" I asked. James smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I did, I absolutely adored it. But then my face fell.

"Don't you like it, Bella?" Edward asked with a concerned face. Then the tears started to flow.

"I'm a rotten girlfriend. You guys planned a lovely simple birthday for me, and I acted like a spoiled rotten brat."

"What?" James asked.

"She kind of threw a mini temper tantrum in the car, because you weren't in school the rest of the day, and when she asked where you were, me Rosalie nor Emmett wouldn't tell her," Edward explained. James just belly laughed at me. Then brought me in his arms.

"Happy birthday Bella," He said as he brought me in for a hug, the then took the pad of his thumbs and wiped away my tears.

"Happy birthday Love," Edward said, as he turned me around for a hug as well. He then pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. I stiffened and must have had a horrified look on my face.

"Oh baby, don't worry, no one is proposing today." He said as he walked around next to Edward. While Edward held the box, James opened the lid. What I saw took my breath away. It was a platinum ring, with three ropes intertwined, on the top was a heart with a simple solitaire diamond on top.

"It's a promise ring, Love. We promise to always be here for you, to love you, and protect you. And when the time is right, this ring will be replaced with a ring that will bind us for eternity." Edward explained. He then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. But it was James, that gave me a kiss that elicited all the passion he had for me. Once the kiss broke, Edward reached for my hand and walked me over to the blanket.

"We had a picnic planned for you in our meadow. But since it was too cold out today, we decided to bring it indoors. So sit and eat, as we have one more gift for you."

Edward then went and set up a portable keyboard, as James got his violin case. I knew they both were brilliant musicians. Edward was like Beethoven on the piano and James like Bach on the Violin.

As I began eating the seafood pasta salad, that was prepared for me. They began to play a beautiful piece, though I didn't recognize it, it was quite lovely. Once they were finished I applauded.

"That was absolutely lovely, but what was it?" I asked

"Edward composed it himself. It's called Bella's Lullaby." James said.

"Oh my God, that is so beautiful," I said as I got up and walked over to Edward and threw my arms around him. And then to James. "Sweethearts, this is the best birthday I have ever had," I told them.

"It's not over yet. I know you didn't want a party, and I made sure no one, not even the little evil pixie witch could get past me. But we have to include the family in something. So we are all going out dancing tonight. Now finish your dinner. And then Alice and Rose will be down to collect you to help you get ready." James told me.

While I finished eating, Edward sat behind me wrapping his arms around me and placing his legs on either side of my hips. James laid his head on my lap and read poetry to me. Edward and I stroking his long blonde hair, that he let fall freely past his shoulders. He was sexy with his low sitting ponytail, but he was a cross between Brad Pitt in Interview with a Vampire and Brock O'Hurn from Madea Halloween when he let his hair fall freely. I mean who was I kidding, I was mated to Greek Gods. I couldn't imagine what they saw in me.

Edward pulled out his phone and before I knew it Alice and Rose were down in a flash, Alice has somewhat of a grimace on her face. But Rosalie was all smiles.

"Whats wrong with sourpuss?" I asked.

"She's just upset because she can't see your future, and she was so sure you were going to hate what the boys planned for your birthday. She hates not being right. I quirked my eyebrow at Alice, and she gave me a 'hmph' in reply. Then Rose and I shared an evil grin.

 **EDWARDS POV**

James and I were cleaning up the basement while the girls got Bella ready for our evening of dancing. James kept looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. It seemed we were always arguing now, and it always concerned how I handled Bella.

"Whats wrong now James?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering what's up with the chaste kisses you always give Bella? Don't you love her?" he asked me.

"Of Course I love her, I love her with my very being, just as much as I love you," I told him.

"Then why can't you show her?" He asked me.

"I assure you, I don't know what the hell you are talking about." I was getting quite annoyed with him. I did not want to have an argument with him. Not today. Today was Bella's special day, and I would not ruin it with James and me bickering. James walked up to me with a look of determination on his face. He then used one hand to grab me around the waist and press me against him, while he used the other to entwine in my hair. He pressed his lips to mine for a fiery kiss, he then deepened the kiss. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, while he grasped my hair tighter bringing me closer to him. The lust I had for him at this moment, my mind couldn't comprehend anything but him. I then entwined both my hands into his long blonde locks and wished he'd never stop kissing me. Then just as suddenly as he began, he stopped and walked away. My dick was at attention and I wanted more of him. And then it dawned on me, we were talking about something, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what we were talking about.

"I, umm, uhh, uhh, oh, fuck what were we talking about?" I asked him.

"That's exactly what we were talking about, do you see how I kissed you, and damn near made you forget how to speak in complete sentences." He said to me. I was still completely oblivious to anything that happened before the kiss. And he saw the confused look on my face.

"You kiss Bella like you would kiss your grandmother. Not like a woman you claim to be so much in love with, that you'd give her a promise ring, promising her eternity." He told me with a scowl on his face.

The light bulb went on. That's what we were talking about.

"That's not fair James, Bella is still human. I—I—I could hurt her, and I'd never…" James stopped me with a roar that shook the small windows in the basement.

"If I hear you mention Bella's mortality one more time, I swear Edward. So which is it? You have a problem with changing her to be like us because you don't want to take her humanity because you won't damn her soul, but you won't show her how much you love her because she is still human and you are afraid you will break her. Sooo you wish to keep her human, to die a mortal death as a virgin?"

"I—I—I…" was all I could manage.

"Yeah, I thought so," James said before ascending the stairs and leaving me in the basement to ponder what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**EDWARD POV**

What was wrong with me? James was right as usual. He was older and wiser, as he was frozen at the age of 21. He had lived a much more adventurous life both human and vampire that I had.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I was only 17, I hadn't even had sex before I met James. I was the high school track star, having not even completed high school, before I became ill, along with my mother and father with Spanish influenza. Carlisle knew my family, as my father was his lawyer. My mother asked him to care for my father when he became ill and died. Then I became ill, followed by my mother. Carlisle told me, my mother asked him to save me as only he knew how. She said she wasn't sure if he was an angel, but she knew he wasn't human. She didn't want the same for herself, she wanted to be with my father in heaven. But she wanted me to live my full life._

 _I have to admit, I was a spoiled rotten sheltered kid, being an only child. Then when Carlisle changed me, again, I was spoiled and sheltered, being his first companion, and I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew better than a nearly 300-year-old vampire, that was my father for all intent and purposes. So I left. I wanted to know what it was like to live as a real vampire. I went back to Chicago where I was raised and lived off the underworld of society. Rapist, murderers, child molesters and the like. That was where I ran into James and his coven. Laurant and Victoria wanted to kill me, but James recognized I was his mate. I didn't know what he meant. I knew I was attracted to him, and I actually felt disgusted by that. I'd been raised to believe that was perverted. I told him as much._

 _"How can love be perverted, baby?" James asked me. As he caressed my face with his hand. No one had ever touched me the way he did. And it sent a spark to my_ unbeating _heart. His scent, a mixture of lavender and pumpkin spice, had my dick standing at attention. Then I saw his nostrils flare. He smelled my arousal and gave me the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen. He then turned me around and pressed my back against his chest. He then reached his hand to the front of my pants and grabbed my erection. I almost lost my load at that action, and I whimpered._

 _"Are you a virgin, Love?" He whispered in my ear. "You live around here, beautiful?" I lost the ability to speak at that moment. I only nodded my head._

 _"You two, find someplace else to be." He told his two companions. They looked at each other with a furrowed brow and left._

 _"Take me to your place, beautiful." He told me._

 _"Edward," I said so low, I had yet to find my voice. The venom was pooling in my mouth as if I needed to feed, and I did, but I was not lusting for blood._

 _"Well Edward, I'm James, and I want to make you mine for eternity. I promise sweetheart, I am going to be nice and gentle with you for our first time. I don't want you to run away from me." He told me._

 _"I—I—I—don't know h—h—h…" I tried to tell him. He stopped us from walking and turned me to face him. I looked directly into his eyes and saw how absolutely beautiful he was. His blonde hair flowing in cascades down his back. He had somewhat of a scruffy beard, but that just added to his allure. He then brought his fingers under my chin, then pressed his lips to mine for a fiery kiss. He licked my lips asking for the entrance of his tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly, the taste of his tongue invading my mouth took me by surprise, but I readily accepted the intrusion and he hungrily explored my mouth. I then grasped a fistful of his hair in the back of his head, as to force him to keep kissing me. He finally broke the kiss and I whimpered at the loss._

 _"We've got eternity baby," He winked at me. He then slung his arm over my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around his waist and I lead him to my family home, on Michigan Ave._

 _"So you are a trust fund kid huh? Hmph, figures. You look like a spoiled little rich kid," he said as he looked around my family home. I felt a little bit of disgust coming from him._

 _"I wasn't rich my parents were," I told him, feeling a little inadequate._

 _"Baby, I don't give a shit what you have or what you don't have. Money doesn't make the person. It's whats in here that matters." He said as he placed the palm of his hand on my chest. Now, come here angel, show me to your bedroom. I am going to show you how to make love, and why we were made for each other. But first, can I take a bath? It's been a while," He told me. I showed him to my ensuite bathroom, then brought him fresh towels._

 _"I would invite you to join me, but like I said, it's been a while, and well…"_

 _"Oh, I understand. Before I made it back here from my sire, I was pretty grimy myself." I told him. Take your time, I'll just use the shower in my parent's room." I told him. I then ran to my father's room and pulled out a pair of sleep pants, I thought he might be comfortable in, and brought them back to the bathroom, before taking some clothes with me to my parent's bathroom and took a quick shower, washing away the blood from my night's meal._

 _Once I was done, I pulled on a pair of my old track shorts and a t-shirt. I then met James back in my bedroom._

 _"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," James said to me. He did look so much better now that he was cleaned up, but still just as sexy as ever. He then did a little jump and landed square on my bed, and pat the bed next to him._

 _"Come here baby," he told me. I was really nervous. I didn't know what to do or what to expect._

 _I laid down on the bed next to him, almost as stiff as a corpse._

 _"Relax, mon petit Cheri," he said._

 _"Oh, you speak French?" I asked_

 _"Oui,_ seulement _un_ peu _. Mon père était français," (Yes, only a little my father was French.)_

 _"Will you tell me about him?" I asked._

 _"We will learn everything there is to know about each other, all in due time, sweetheart. But first…"_

 _He pulled my t-shirt over my head and then climbed on top of me, running his fingers through my hair, and reigniting that fiery kiss he started on the street. Again, I tangled my hands, in his long luxurious locks, which were now a lot less greasy since he had bathed and obviously washed his hair. It was slightly wet and smelled of lavender._

 _He then began to trail kisses down my neck and my torso, down my stomach. Once he reached the top of my shorts, he pulled them down my legs. My erection sprang free and hit my stomach. I was rewarded with a big smile from James. Once I pulled my long legs free of my shorts, he crawled back up on the bed. He took my length into his hand and began to pump his hand up and down my cock. My eyes rolled back in my head and a hiss escaped my lips. Once a bead of pre-cum formed on the head of my cock, James, stuck his tongue out and swiped it over the head,_

 _"Oh, God" I cried out._

 _"It's okay baby if you cum fast the first time. I promise you, I won't" He told me. He then took my full length into his mouth, I growled at the sensation and latched my hand into his hair. My instinct was to thrust up into his mouth, at his assault on my cock, but he held my hips steady on the bed, as his head continued to bob up and down on my cock._

 _"Oh baby, yes!" I cried out. "SHIT!" He then moaned around my cock, and his teeth scraped the underside, my ball sack began to tighten, and James reached his hand up and gently caressed them."_

 _"James…I…oh god baby….so fuckin..I'm gonna…I couldn't make a coherent sentence. James just looks up at me through his long lashes and nodded his head. I tensed as I shot stream after stream of cum into his mouth._

 _He then, spit some into his hand, which I thought was disgusting until I realized what he was doing. He used it to lubricate my entrance with his fingers. He placed one of my long legs over his shoulder, as he pumped one finger into my ass, before adding another, and scissoring my tight hole. It felt wonderful. I pushed back into his fingers and he relentlessly pumps in and out of my ass. He then attacked my mouth again with his, and I tasted slightly acidic cum, that was mixed with venom on his tongue._

 _"Baby you taste so good, I can tell you have never fed on an alcoholic or a drug addict. You are so pure and clean. I like that, he whispered in my ear. "Now my angel, I really need you to relax so I don't hurt you." He told me. I nodded He then withdrew his fingers from my ass and kneeled back on his haunches. He then aligned his cock at my entrance. I look down at his cock._

 _"Baby, there is no way all of that is going to fit in me," I told him with my eyes widened_

 _"Maybe not, but let's see how much fun we can have finding out how much will. Now breathe and relax." He told me._

 _"But baby, we don't need to breathe." I reminded him._

 _"Just go with it," He told me rolling his eyes. I took a deep intake of breath and released it. I took another deep breath, but this time, when I released, he pushed his cock into me. I released a loud audible gasp. And my eyes began to sting as the venom pooled in my eyes as tears that would never fall. James stayed perfectly still then, as my ass became accustomed to the intrusion._

 _"Baby, are you okay?" He asked I nodded._

 _"Give me a minute," I said._

 _"We have all the time in the world baby, I love you." He said._

 _"You love me?" I asked him._

 _"I know, I can't explain it either. But the moment I laid eyes on you it was like this hole in my chest, was filled and filled with the love I have for you." He said as he stroked my cheek with his hand._

 _I then began to push back, letting him know I wanted him to continue. He then pulled back and pushed a little harder, this time to push his chest into the back of my upper thigh to give him better access._

 _I then began to moan, as he thrust into me and I pushed back to meet his thrusts. "Oh god James, you feel so good, faster baby, please," I told him. He thrust a few more times before pulling completely out of me, he told me to then get on my hands and knees and to push my shoulders into the mattress. He then aligned himself at my entrance again. This time grabbing ahold of my hips, as he relentlessly pounded into my ass._

 _"Baby, you feel so good, so tight, fuck, Edward, Fuck baby," James said as he continued to pound into me. I then began to pump my own cock with my hand as James continued to thrust._

 _"That's it, baby, Oh shit baby, let me know when you are almost there so I can cum with you." He told me._  
 _"Yes baby, but please right now, don't stop, you feel so good," I told him. I pumped my own cock in my hand until I began to feel my balls tighten._

 _"Oh fuck baby, I-cum, mmmm, fuck," I said in incoherent sentences. James then reached a hand around me and grabbed and tugged my balls_

 _"JAAAAAAAMES!" I screamed as I shot my cum into the bedspread. After a few more thrusts, I could feel James' cool seed spill into me. He then pulled my back to his chest and sunk his teeth into the juncture between my neck and left shoulder. Suddenly, I shot another load of cum onto the bed cover. He began to purr as he licked me to seal the bite. When he released me, I then collapsed onto the bed, but then I realized I'd laid in my own cum._

 _"YUUUUCK!" I yelled. James laughed at me, as he pulled out of me. I then rolled over, out of the cum, and saw it smeared on my stomach. I then pulled a face and then pouted because he laughed at me._

 _"Aww baby, I'm sorry, next time we'll make sure to use a towel, so there's not so much mess. I then took my hand and tried to wipe it off my stomach with my hand. I looked at my hand and then at James who was still laughing and gave him an evil grin. He must have realized what I was thinking, and backed off the bed._

 _"Edward, come on now, don't you dare…" he said as he ran into the bathroom laughing, I got up and chased after him._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Penny for your thoughts."

I was brought out of my reminiscing by James' voice coming from the top of the stairs. "I was just thinking about us," I told him, as I went back to finishing up the basement.

"Must have been a good thought, you were flashing your award-winning smile." He told me. I ran up the stairs and knelt down one step below him. I wrapped my arms around him as he spread his legs and opened his arms to let me in.

"I was thinking about the first time you made love to me, and you were right, I want to experience that with Isabella, baby, but I'm scared, because she is human, what if we break her. I never want to hurt her or cause her pain." I told him.

"I know baby," he said as he kissed my hair. "But if you remember the first time we made love, you felt pain too. Everybody does, the first time they are penetrated. You know, I keep forgetting how inexperienced you are. We've been together so long, but you have only ever been with me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or made you feel bad. But baby, we will be careful not to cause her any more pain than she should ordinarily feel." He told me as he began to rub circles on my back.

"Can we do it tonight?" I asked him. He laughed. "Baby, we need to have a discussion with Isabella first. We need to make sure she is ready for all of this. "The part about her being human was right, to a point. But more the fact that she is a female, and more vulnerable because of that then because she is human. So it has to be the right timing. Sometimes it's spontaneous, and we may get that opportunity tonight. But let's go get changed. The girls should be ready soon." He told me and we went upstairs to our bedroom to shower and dress.


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA POV

I went upstairs with Alice and Rosalie. Rose and I had started getting along much better, we had a mutual respect for each other. Rosalie had explained how she came into this existence. She saw how our stories could have been similar, and she respected me for being able to handle myself.

Alice was always a sourpuss when she didn't get her way, and I really didn't have time for petulant children. I had enough of that with my own flighty hairbrained mom. So right now she was being a bitch because I would not let her throw me a birthday party.

"Alice, please just be happy, I am at least letting you play Bella Barbie, and we get to go out and have fun." I tried to appease her.

"I just don't understand why you are letting them do stuff for you, and not me?" she said in her whiny voice and stomping her feet. I just rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for this.

"Rose please explain to her the difference when your man wants to do something nice for you, versus your man's sister. Especially when said sister can't seem to take no for an answer." Rose winked at me and gave me a high five

"You two are no fun. But I am glad you are letting us go out with you." I finally got a smile out of Alice

"Don't pay her any mind Bella, I have the same problem when she can't get her way, I learned to ignore her a long time ago.

Rosalie and Alice continued to work on my hair, curling it into what seems like a million spirals in my thick long hair. But they worked at vampire speed, so it went along quickly. They were somewhat quiet while they worked, so I thought this might be a good time to ask what I needed to know.

"Um, Rose, Alice, you two are married. When do you know when is the right time to ask your man for, um, well,…you know…sex?" I was beet red trying to get that out. I was so inexperienced but I was horny as fuck. Every time James kissed me, my panties would become drenched. Edward on the other hand, always seemed like he was afraid to touch me. I mean, maybe he was strictly dickly, even though he said he loved me, maybe the thought of having sex with me repulsed him.

"Well Bella, our brothers are quite different. I'm surprised James hasn't already fucked your brains out. Edward, on the other hand, has only had sex with James. He has no experience whatsoever with a female, so it's possible he may not initiate it. But, when I get you dressed, I will give you something, that if they don't want to fuck you, then it's definitely something wrong with them." Rosalie told me.

"But Rose, I've never…either, what if I'm no good?" I asked her nervously.

"Oh, my little baby Bella's growing up. Girl hasn't anyone ever told you that being a virgin, is a highly desirable trait. Secretly all men want to be your first and only, however, they will take pussy in any form the can get it." All three of us laughed.

"But, how am I suppose to please two men, I don't even know what to do with one?" I told her.

"Well Bella, I'm not quite sure how it works since you are still human. But have you ever heard of DP?"

"OOOHHHH fuck, I'm getting wet just thinking about that" Alice proclaimed. They both giggled.

"DP, whats DP?" I asked

"Double penetration. It's where…" I cut her off

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture. But won't that hurt?" I asked them.

"Bella, unfortunately, there is pain involved the first time you have sex. But after the initial pain, the pleasure you receive will be so worth it. But I don't suggest you go into it your first time expectng them both at the same time. But there are other ways to please them both. You could give oral to one while being… penetrated by the other. Bella, let's just say the possibilities are endless with the two of them. But you should be able to ask for what you want, and when you want it. Some men, 'Edward' can be pretty oblivious when it comes to such things. You also have to remember, Edward was pretty sheltered in his human life, just as much as he was in this existence. Being Carlisle first companion, after Carlisle was alone for so long, Carlisle spoiled him rotten. It was James that brought him much closer to reality." Alice explained.

"And I can tell you this. You do want to lose your virginity before you are changed into a vampire. That is one human experience you do not want to forgo" Rose explained.

After that, they were done with my hair and makeup. They then got me dressed. Rose rushed out of the room and was back in a flash with a little pink lingerie store bag.

Once I was donned in the lingerie, the then put me on the cutest little party dress. I wouldn't have been something I would have picked out ordinarily I was more like something my mom would have thought looked cute on me, so it was doable. It wasn't too over the top, like clothes Alice would wear, but it wasn't simple or childish. It was royal blue with a sweetheart neckline, sleeveless party dress with an empire waistline that flared with a mid-thigh hemline. I was wearing stockings and the shoes were a cute kitten heel.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Rosalie and Esme me picked this out." It was a statement.

"HA! You're wrong, I shopped for you." Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands. "Do you like it?" I had to give it to the little pixie. I put my arms around her waist and brought her in for a sisterly hug.

"Yes, Alice. I absolutely love it, Thank you." But as always, Alice taking everything over the top hugged me back and squeezed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Ummm, Alice, HUU—MAN…" I gasped for air. "…CAAAN'T BRE—ATHE"

"Oooo, Sorry Bella," She said with her chime-like giggle. She finally let me go. "Rosalie did buy the lingerie though."

"Thank you, both so much. Tell me how much it was…" I was cut off.

"Bella, I am going to tell you this one time. We have more money than God. We live forever, there is no way we can spend it all. Besides, we didn't pay for it, this was all compliments of your boyfriends' credit cards. I was starting to get a little embarrassed

"They had you buy me lingerie?"

"No, silly." Alice laughed. "I just reminded them if they wanted to take you out, they may think about getting you something nice to wear. James handed me his Edward handed over his credit card, and James told me to be mindful that you are not the fashionista, and to keep it simple."

"And I figured you needed something to knock their socks off," Rose said with a wink.

We were all dressed. As we made our way downstairs, I could hardly believe my eyes. To say my men cleaned up well would have been an understatement. They looked like they walked off the cover of GQ Magazine. Edward wore a slim cut suit in grey with a tie that matched my dress. James wore a traditional cut suit, that showed off his muscled body well, in black, his shirt was opened at the neck but his pocket square matched my dress as well. He wore his hair down, and it flowed beautifully over his shoulders. Alice wore a white strapless party dress with a black stiletto pump, while Jasper wore black dress pants with a matching vest and white shirt with a black tie. Emmett was dressed similar to Jasper, but with a red tie that matched Rosalie's red party dress. Hers was an off the shoulder dress with a deep 'V' back.

Carlisle and Esme came out then. They were not dressed to go out which kind of disappointed me.

"You're not coming with us?" I asked

"NO! We are looking forward to some much needed alone time. But we did want to get you something for your birthday. I know you don't like presents or fuss. But we got you this." Carlisle said

They handed me a gift bag. Inside was a velvet jewelry box. I opened the box to find a charm bracelet, with a single charm

"It's the Cullen Crest. Everyone in the family as something with our crest on it. The boys usually wear theirs on a leather wrist cuff, I have my ring. The girls all have a necklace of some sort. It's just a little something to let you know I consider you a part of our family. Happy birthday baby girl." Carlisle said as he and Esme kissed each cheek.

"Thank you so much, I love it." James helped me put it on.

"You kids have fun, and don't let Bella drink too much," Esme said.

"Awww, Mom. Emmett boomed. "That was half the fun."

"She may be an adult, but she is not of legal drinking age. We don't want Charlie to have us all hauled in for underage drinking." Carlisle reminded us. Spoken like a true father, even though he looked like a slightly older brother.

When we got outside there was a party limo waiting for us. I wanted to protest.

"Before you say it, love, it was a practicality. There are so many of us and we didn't want to take separate cars." Edward said. And for the first time since we've met, Edward gave me a real, tongue in the mouth toe-curling, foot popping kiss.

"I was stunned speechless when you came down the stairs love. I didn't get to tell you, how beautiful you look." Edward finally said

"I—I um umm…" I couldn't form a complete thought in my head after that kiss.

"Damn it, Edward, it took you so long you broke her," James said with a chuckle, and everyone else laughed. "But my sentiments exactly. Baby, you look absolutely fabulous." He said as he trailed a finger down my side that lightly traced to the side of my breast." That sent a chill down my spine and my arousal pooling in my panties.

I saw both Edward's and James' nostrils flare. "Should I stop and turn this bus around and we have our own fun?" James whispered in my ear before applying open-mouthed kisses to my neck.

My mind was screaming 'HELL TO THE YEAH!' but I didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun. "No, we are going to have a great time tonight" and an even greater time when we get home.

Jasper sat with his arms around Alice, Emmett drove the Limo and Rosalie sat up front with him. James' arm was around my shoulders and Edwards around my waist and each of them with a hand on my thighs. Suddenly a vision of what Rosalie said about enjoying both guys at the same time popped into my head.

I was laying on the bed, and James was between my legs as Edward was straddled my chest, he was fucking my mouth, while James had my legs hoisted up with his hand under my knees as he thrust in and out of my core.

Then as suddenly as it came it disappeared, and I let out an audible gasp

"Bella, baby are you alright!" James said in a panic.

"OH GOD, I HAVEN'T HAD A CLEAR VISION OF BELLA SINCE SHE GOT HERE AND THE FIRST ONE I GET I WANT TO BLEACH MY EYES AND MY BRAIN," Alice exclaimed.

I gasped again. "ALICE! Did you just have a vision of…OH GOD, WHY AM I GETTING ALICE'S VISIONS

"WHAT!" Alice, James, and Edward exclaimed at the same time. "Emmett stop the fucking bus," James called out to Emmett.

"Bella honey, are you sure you are alright. What you mean you had Alice's vision?" James asked.

"Well I was just sitting here, enjoying being wrapped in both of your arms, and you touching my thighs and well I sort of had a vision of us… let's just say we will enjoy our night later." I saw a smirk play on James' face and Edward just quirked his eyebrow.

"Is that the same thing you saw Alice," Jasper asked her.

"For all that is holy, yes, and don't remind me," Alice said with a grimace on her face.

"So I take it we are not going to the club?"

YES! NO! All the women exclaimed yes we were still going, while the men exclaimed no.

"You fuckers have eternity to fuck Bella, a couple of hours isn't gonna make that much of a difference," Rosalie said.

"We're dressed to go out, please can we go to the club," Alice pleaded. "If I'd had this vision on my own, no one would even know about it.

"I still want to go, I've never been to a club." I pleaded.

"Drive Em, we are taking our ladies dancing," James finally said, although he now sounded deflated.

"I think I'd better call Carlisle," Edward said.

"NO, Edward He doesn't need to know about this." I tried to beg him.

"Love, we need to know why you are getting Alice's visions," He said as he dialed the phone and put it on speaker.

Carlisle answered sounding as if he was out of breath, "WHAT! THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT EDWARD." Everyone tried to hold in their giggles.

"Well, Bella just got one of Alice's visions, at the same time as Alice."

"What?" Carlisle said seemingly concerned. "I don't know how that's possible, unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what Carlisle?" James asked

"Unless she has more than one gift and they are just starting to manifest."

"Do you mean like a sponge?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a mirror. If she were a sponge, then Alice wouldn't have seen it at all, only Bella would've taken it from her. But I will tell you what, I will call Eleazar and see if it's possible for him to come and study Bella's gifts. Will that suffice for now?"

"Only if he comes alone," Edward said. Everyone laughed, I didn't get the joke

"I'll see what I can do Edward. Now if I make get back to my evening." Carlisle said with a huff.

"Yes, give Esme our apologies," Edward said and Carlisle hung up the phone without acknowledging him.

"Were they just…" I trailed off.

"Yes, exactly how we hope all our nights will end." Rosalie quipped.

We finally arrived at a club in Seattle. Emmett parked at the valet stand and we all got out. There was a long line wrapped around the building.

"Wow, it's going to take all night…" I was interrupted by the doorman coming up to us.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, Welcome back to Posh, Your usual VIP section is available as requested." Edward tipped the guy and he let us in. We walked in and it was the most exciting place I'd ever been. The music was pumping loudly and there were girls dancing in cages. The strobe lights were flashing and there were people on the dance floor, and people hanging around bars in each corner of the club.

James and Edward walked on either side of me while both held me around the waist. Once we reached the stairs, James took my hand as we climbed the stairs, and Edward walked behind us with a hand on both our shoulders. Everyone else followed us. Once we reached the top, a very pretty waitress escorted us to our private VIP section. We could see the entire club from there Once, inside the room, the waitress introduced herself as Anna and asked if we would be getting bottle service.

"Love do you know what you would like to drink?" Edward asked me.

"No, not really, how about some champagne, since it's my birthday?" I asked

"Excellent choice, babe," James said, "Anna we will start with a bottle of Cristal, but also bring us a bottle of your best whiskey and tequila."

"I'm not drinking all of that, do vampires drink?" I asked.

"Yes, we can tolerate alcohol, but it takes a lot to get us drunk. And it only lasts a little while, by the time we leave, the venom will have burned it off. Now come here," James said as he pulled me onto his lap. He then plunged his tongue into my mouth. I fisted his hair and brought him incredibly close to me. I then heard a growl escape his chest. I opened my eyes to see his eyes had turned jet black. I raked my hand through his hair and felt my nails scrape against his scalp. I then heard him purr as he broke the kiss. Just then, Anna came back with two other waitresses with our bottle service. After they left, I saw Edward pick up a remote from the table, he clicked a button, and the shades on the windows in the room came down. I could still see everything in the club, so I was confused. I looked at him a furrowed my brow.

"They are privacy screens, we can see out, but no one can see in," Edward explained. James then picked me up and had me to straddle his lap. Edward then came a kneeled behind me.

"Now ma petite fleur, why don't you tell us what that vision was about," James asked as he began to caress my thighs with both hands.

"Well, I saw us all on the bed, and Edward was straddled across my chest, and I was pleasuring him…orally," I whispered the last part. A growl then escaped Edward as he then began to nuzzle into my neck. James' hands kept going higher and higher up my thigh.

"And what was I doing ma Cheri," James asked as one of his hands disappeared under my dress and his thumb grazed the center of my already wet panties.

"You were between my legs, with your hands hooked under my knees…" I said as I bucked my hips to get more friction against James' hand.

"Emmett, Jasper, would you mind giving us a little privacy," James asked them. The guys lifted their wives off their laps and they all left the room.

"We'll be on the dance floor when you are ready to come down," Jasper announced before closing the door.

"Baby, I was wondering how long you were going to keep us waiting for you," James said as he moved my panties to one side and slid his finger up my slit.

"She's already so fucking wet Edward," he said as he plunged a finger into my wet pussy. He thrust it in and out a couple of times before pulling it completely out of me. I whimpered at the loss. He then reached the finger out that was now glistening with my juices. Edward captured the finger in his mouth.

"MMMM" Edward said, they then sandwiched me between them as they shared a passionate kiss, James capturing Edward's tongue in his mouth. I then heard an 'MMMM' escape James.

"You two taste so fucking good together." He said as he plunged his finger back into my pussy. This time bringing his thumb to encircle my clit, while thrusting his finger in and out. I began to buck against his hand, as Edwards hand came around me and began fondling my breast.

"Oh god," I said as the spring in my stomach began to tighten. I could feel, Edwards erections through his pants against my back.

"OH yes, Oh yes, Oh yes" I began to pant. I felt my walls grip on James' finger.

"That's it baby girl, let it go," James said, as he curled his finger in a come hither motion. The tightening spring finally sprung free, and I was about to screams James' name as I fell over the edge, but James swallowed my scream, as he attached his mouth to mine. I then collapsed against James' chest, trying to come down from my orgasmic high. Edward then left the room and was back in a moment with napkins.

"If we were home, I would clean you up a different way. And I would not waste a drop." James said. Edward then passed him the napkins, before pouring a glass of champagne and handing it to me.

"Here drink this love," Edward said. I took the glass and almost downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"Hey baby girl, slow down. We can't have you drunk. Carlisle may tear body parts off if we brought you back inebriated. Now come on, let's go find the others. We promised you a night of dancing, not fucking in the club. So let's go to the dance floor." Edward said as he straightened out my clothes and adjusted themselves in their pants, before we left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Edward, James and I made it down to the main dance floor with the others. We were having lots of fun. I wasn't much of a dancer, but I did what I knew. I wiggled my hips, sandwiched between James and Edward, taking turns turning and grinding against their erections. Alice Rose and I even did some flirtatious dancing, with me sandwiched in between them. I noticed some guys giving me the eye, while they leaned against the bar, but I brushed it off and kept having fun with my new family. When James could take the flirtation no longer, he snatched me from between Rose and Alice and brought me into his arms.

"Bella baby, I don't think I can wait for us to make it back to Forks," James whispered in my ear. I could feel a purr rumbling in his chest as he leaned into me. "It's taking everything in me not to take and claim you right here on this dance floor."

Edward then leaned in and started nuzzling into my neck. "I concur, Love. Plus you have every guy in here wanting you. I can hear their thoughts. James sweetheart why don't we get a hotel room for the night, and head back in the morning. I will text Carlisle and let him know the change of plans. Emmett and Jasper walked up to us just then. "Why don't we all just stay? We'll each get a room. Alice can go shopping for us in the morning for a change of clothes, we can take Bella for the sights in Seattle, and head back late tomorrow afternoon." Jazz told us. Alice was now bouncing in place at the thought of shopping.

"Do you mind if I freshen up in the ladies' room before we leave?" I asked. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and needed to pee like a racehorse, after the rounds of drinks and water.

"Yes that's fine baby, I'll go get us rooms at the Four Seasons. You guys stay and wait for Bella and meet me in the lobby. James then pressed his lips to mine for a passionate kiss, that made my panties wet yet again. A growl escaped James' chest as he turned to leave.

My mind was giddy with anticipation of finally having both the men I love. I was a little scared, but I wanted them, both of them. I finally found the ladies room, and quickly took care of my human needs. I then walked to the sink among the mass of females vying for time in the mirror. I washed my hands, wetting some paper towels and cleaning the sweat from my face, neck, and cleavage. I took my compact and lipgloss from my wristlet. I quickly fixed my face and exited the ladies' room. Just as I exited, the guys that were eyeing me at the bar was exiting the men's room.

"Well, Well, look what we have here boys if it isn't the little fag hag that was dancing with the freaks. Why don't you let us buy you a drink and show you what a real man can do for you, sweet thang?" They said to me, smelling of alcohol, and sneering at me.

"No thank you, my friends are waiting for me," I said trying not to make eye contact and trying to walk past them. One of them placed a hand on my stomach to stop me.

"Whoa, whoa, there, not so fast, pretty lady. Now my friend was being very nice and polite to you, the least you could do is accept one little drink." He then grabbed my left breast and squeezed. I abruptly pushed his hand away and slapped him across the face. He then grabbed me by both arms and pushed me back into another one behind me, who grabbed me around the waist. I tried to kick and fight myself free, but they were backing me into a corner.

"I suggest you get your filthy hands off our little sister," I then heard Emmett boom. The three guys let me go and turned to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing there with their arms folded across their chest with scowls on their faces. Alice and Rosalie were standing behind them, with worried looks on their faces.

"Whoa, there big guy, we were just having fun with the little lady. No harm, no foul," One of the men said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Nah, where I come from when a lady says no, and she's kickin' and fightin' to get away from ya, she ain't havin' fun. Bella, go with Rosalie and Alice, while we have a talk with these assholes 'bout how you treat a lady." Jazz said. I then walked over to Jasper and placed a hand on his arm.

"Jazz, it's okay. Let's just go, I don't want no trouble." I said with my eyes pleading.

"ISABELLA!" Edward finally said in a commanding voice that made me flinch, catching me off guard. He then walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it. "Sweetheart, please do as you are asked, and go with Rose and Alice, please," I immediately bowed my head and lowered my eyes. He then placed his hand on my chin and raised my head to look directly into my eyes. I could see the love shining in them. He then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and a small smile. I nodded my head and walked around them to Alice and Rosalie. Alice placed her arm around my waist as Rosalie placed her arm on my shoulders, and we swiftly made our way toward the door. Once we got a good distance away, almost to the exit, Alice stopped and brought me in for a hug.

"Oh my God, Bella. I've never been so happy to get a clear vision of you before in my life. I'm just so glad we made it in time." She said in a sobbing whisper.

"I called James, he's on his way back now. Bella, I just want to warn you. Your men are going to be very possessive with you tonight. No doubt, they will both want to claim and mark you. If I know James, he will be very aggressive but gentle, seeing as you are still human, they can't fully claim you. I'm also sure, James will need to monitor Edward, as he has never had this before. But Bella, you need to be prepared." Rose continued as we now made our way out the exit door.

"Prepared?" I asked.

"If Edward can't be controlled, you may be changed tonight. When a male vampire claims his mate for the first time, they will bite and inject their venom into you. It's all instinct." She then showed me the mating mark on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Before I could register anything else, James walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and ran his nose along my neck and jawline, before a low growl erupted from his chest. He hands Rosalie a few sets of hotel card keys, then swiftly picked me up bridal style and started walking a little faster than human speed to the hotel, still sniffing me and growling.

"James, baby I'm okay. They didn't hurt me, baby, I promise." I kept trying to reassure him while rubbing his chest, face, and neck. He then started nuzzling into my neck and purring until we reached the hotel. He then placed me on my feet in the lobby, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side. We swiftly walked to the elevator. Luckily it was really late and only a few people in the lobby. Once the elevator doors opened, a couple stepped out before we entered. We were the only ones in the elevator. James gently pushed me back into the corner of the elevator and began to rub up against me, while licking and nipping at my neck.

"Baby, I promise I am okay," I tried to reassure him again.

"Isabella they should not have had their hands on you. Their scent is all over you, and I cannot stand for that. I wanted your first time to be so much different, but my instinct right now is to claim and mark you. I will be as gentle with you as I can. Just remember baby, I love you," James said to me. Once the elevator doors opened, he picked me up caveman style and slung me over his shoulder. We then made our way down the corridor towards our room. Halfway there, I heard the elevator doors ding. I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, with a very feral looking Edward. He was snarling and growling, with venom drooling from his lips. Once he saw me his eyes turned black as onyx. He began stalking towards us, as we finally reached the door. James quickly placed me on my feet and used his card key to open the door.

"Bella, please go inside and make yourself comfortable while I speak to Edward for a moment," He told me before kissing me chastely on the lips and closing the door.

This hotel room, suite, was absolutely fabulous. I walked out to the balcony, that gave us a wonderful view of the Space Needle. I then walked into the bedroom and saw a beautiful king sized bed with tons of pillows. I then walked into the ensuite bathroom. There was a luxurious jacuzzi style bathtub that looked like 4 people could fit. As much as I would love to try it out, I decided to take a shower, to get those men smell off me, so my boyfriends wouldn't try to fuck me to death.

 **JAMES POV**

Once I saw Edward get off the elevator, as feral as he was at the moment, this would not fair well for our Bella. I sent Isabella inside, while I try my best to calm my lover down. Once he made it to the door of our suite, I brought him into my arms and began nuzzling into his neck and purring.

"Edward, love, I really need you to calm down, before I can let you in there with Bella," He stiffened at those words, and a growl began to build in his chest. I clamped my hand on the back of his neck and began to caress his neck.

"Edward, remember the concern you had about Bella being human, and not wanting to hurt her?" At this moment he was incapable of speech, he only answered in grunts and snarls. "If you go in like this baby, you will most definitely hurt her, and I know you do not want to do that. Come back to me baby, so we can go in and claim our mate, safely, without breaking, or changing her." I said to him while cupping his face in both my hands. I saw has his posture began to change, and his eyes changed back from onyx black to their beautiful crimson.

"OH GOD, James, I don't think I can do this. What if I break her?" He was now going into a different type of panic. God, if I didn't love his man with everything in me, I swear.

"I will be with you babe, I will not let you hurt her. Now come on, let's get to our mate." I told him as I opened the door. I heard the shower turn off, and the shower door opening. I pulled my hair band and package of condoms out of my jacket pocket, that I bought in the gift shop downstairs before taking off my jacket and throwing it over the chair. I walked into the bedroom, followed by Edward, to see Bella coming out of the bathroom, wearing a velour robe, looking sexy as fuck. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked over to the two loves of my life. Edward had already picked Bella up and had her against the wall, and began claiming her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

I then begin to strip out of my shirt, pants shoes and socks, down to my boxer briefs. I then walked up behind Edward, and begin to grind my already hard dick against his ass, while nuzzling in his neck.

"Put her down, baby, and get undressed so we can move this to the bed," I told him Once he put her down and turned towards me, he looked like Pinocchio lied and grown a nose in his pants. I grabbed it and stroked it a couple of times.

"Somebody needs to take care of this situation for me before I poke somebodies eye out," Edward said as he started shrugging out of his jacket, as I started unbuttoning his shirt. Bella started helping him with his jacket. I then saw her tiny hand slink around his waist and begin to caress his happy trail, as I begin to unzip his pants. FUCK! He'd gone commando, and his dick sprang free. Isabella came from behind Edward, untieing her robe, and seductively walked across the room toward the bed. Once she reached the bed, the robe dropped to the floor, and she was naked. She wiggled her plump round ass as she crawled onto the bed. My dick was now like a homing device on her ass. I crawled into bed behind her as she laid her sexy ass down.

Edward laid down beside her and began to claim her mouth again. I started by crawling between her legs, going straight for her perky breast. I immediately took one into my mouth, as Edward's hand began to caress the other. I then saw her snake her small hand around Edward's shaft and begin stroking him. I then saw him place his hand over hers, to help set the pace. Her back arched off the bed as I continued my ministration of her breast, and I smelled her arousal. I ground my pelvis into hers, as I started now kissing her down her torso to her stomach. I then brought her legs up, placing them over my shoulder, and hungrily began eating her pussy. She moaned and thrust her pussy up to my mouth. I held her hips down. I then heard her tell Edward she wanted to taste him.

Edward brought the head of his dick to her mouth, and I saw her pink tongue poked out of her mouth, and around the head of his cock. I damn near came undone just at the sight. I then took a finger and thrust into her tight pink hole, as she now took Edward between her warm sweet pouty lips. I circled my tongue around her clit as I added another finger, to prepare her for my girth. She continued to moan, and I saw Edward hold back from thrusting into her mouth. She had her hand wrapped around the part of his cock that did not fit in her mouth. Edward begins to thrust a little to aggressively as I now heard her begin to gag.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at him, to try and get him to back down. He seemed to come out of his haze at the sound of my voice.

"Beeeeellllllaaaa!" he yelled as he shot his load into her mouth. I watched as she swallowed everything he gave her, then released his cock with an audible pop. I also felt her walls clench around my fingers, as she too reached her climax. Her legs begin to tremble, as her cum began to run down my hand and she screamed out my name. I let her come down from her orgasmic high. I offered my glistening fingers to Edward. He took them into his mouth and licked my fingers clean. I immediately shed my boxer briefs and stroked my cock a few times before tearing the gold foiled package and placing a condom on my throbbing cock. I laid between her legs and began with a passionate kiss before aligning my cock at her entrance and I thrust upward until I reached her barrier. I tasted Edward on her tongue, and they tasted absolutely amazing together. I moaned at the taste.

"Isabella, sweetheart, this may hurt a little, and I'm sorry, but I love you very much," I told her.

"It's okay James, baby. I'm ready." She said and gave me a sexy smile. Edward was stroking her hair, and giving her open-mouthed kisses on her neck. I sat back on my haunches and wrapped her legs high on my hips. I pushed my hips forward, in one swift thrust, breaking through her maidenhead. I paused as she cried out, and tears fell from her eyes. Edward kissed her forehead as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She let out a couple deep breaths, before nodding and thrust her hips upward to let me know she was ready to continue.

I pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting into her again. I deliberately kept the pace slow and steady, so she could tell me what she wanted from me.

"OH, so good, faster please," She said as she tried to quicken the pace herself. I held her hips steady, as I picked up the pace. Her warm pussy felt so good.

"Fuck Isabella, so tight so wet, sooo fucking good," I told her as I continued to thrust in and out of her. I could live like this in her pussy forever. Edward got off the bed and came behind me on the bed. He stroked my back as he looked over my shoulder as I continued to thrust in and out of our mate. He then reached between us and started stroking her clit with the pad of his thumb. Bella moaned as I now felt her walls clench around my throbbing cock.

"Cum for us Isabella, let Edward see how exquisite you are as your cum runs all over my cock," I told her.

"I—FUCK—GOOD—CUM," Edward chuckled as she was unable to make a coherent sentence, as she squirted all over my dick.

"That has got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed in my entire existence, and she's ours," Edward said as he begins grinding his dick against my ass. "Please don't wear her out, James. I want some of her tonight too," He whispered in my ear. I then lifted her legs under her knees and spread her open so he could get a full view of her.

"FUCK!" He said as he got off the bed and straddled her reverse cowboy, holding her legs as he began to suck and lick her clit, as I continued to fuck her senseless. I was now ball deep in her, as my balls slapped her ass.

"FUCK, SHIT, YES, YES, FUCK ME" Bella began to cry out. Edward stopped his assault on her and looked up at me. I then attacked his mouth, in a deep passionate kiss. Isabella's walls clenched around my cock once again, and I spilled my seed into the condom, as she released yet again, screaming my name. I felt the need to mark her, but instead, I bit into Edward's shoulder, pumping my venom into him. Once I was done marking Edward, I licked the wound to seal the venom in him.

"Are you okay, Isabella, sweetheart?" I asked her as Edward let her legs go and climbed off of her.

"I'm better than okay," She said as she stretched like a kitten.

"Can Edward have some of your sweet pussy as well, baby or are you too sore?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said as she caressed us both on the cheek. "I could never deny either of you," she said.

"Isabella, sweetheart, it's not about denying us, honey. It's about whats comfortable and safe for you. We don't want to cause you any unneeded pain." I told her.

"I'm not in any pain, baby. I need him inside me too. But I was wondering…" She said sheepishly, lowering her eyelids. I lifted her head so she could look at me. She was refusing to meet my eyes.

"Look at me Isabella, talk to me, tell me what's on your mind." She finally looked up at me through her eyelashes, that nearly had me undone again.

"Rosalie mentioned something about…ummm…well, a double penetration?" she said in the form of a question. _BOING!_ I was hard again, and Edward was wide-eyed and his dick was harder than it was before. This sexy ass fucking vixen.

"Isabella, sweetheart, while as you can see, that thought is very very appealing…" I said using both hands to accentuate the instant rise in my nether region. "…But I don't think that is the best action to take for your first time." I told her with a smirked. I will have to thank Rosalie later. I tossed Edward a condom from the nightstand. I got up and went to the bathroom and threw the condom I was wearing in the trash before putting on a fresh one. I then went out to the sitting area of the suite to where my jacket was and took the bottle of lube from my jacket pocket. When I walked back into the bedroom, Edward was already balls deep in her, and it was a beautiful sight. I walked up behind Edward and crawled on the bed, and began kneading his ass. I then placed a generous amount of lube on my fingers. I spread his cheeks and thrust two fingers into his pucker hole.

"Fuck baby, yes, just like that, Edward said with a hiss. Isabella then sat up on her elbows and watched what we were doing.

"That is fuck hot," she said as she threw her head back between her shoulders. I then added another finger to Edwards ass, which caused him to thrust into Isabella harder. Isabella gripped the sheets at that action and moaned louder. I pulled my fingers out of Edward's ass and aligned my cock with his pucker hole. When he pulled almost completely out of Isabella, I thrust into him, causing another hiss to escape his lips. He then pushed back into her. We continued at this pace, me thrusting in as he thrust out. This fuck session went on for about 15 minutes. I felt my balls begin to tighten, just as Edwards did about the same time. Isabella already had 2 orgasms for Edward and was becoming exhausted. I reached around and between Edward and Isabella and pinched her clit.

"JAAAAMES, EDWAAAAARD, FUUUUUCK!" Isabella screamed our names in her released. She was spasming, as her cum squirted out of her. Edward roared out his release. I could tell, he wanted to mark her as his. I had to hold him back from going for her neck.

"You can't sweetheart," I said as I held him against my chest. "Mark me, baby," I told him as I gently pulled out of him as he then pulled out of Isabella and turned and bit me at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I roared at the bite, as he pumped his venom in me. He then licked my wound and began to purr. Isabella already had drifted off to sleep. We got off the bed and disposed of our condoms. Edward wet a washcloth, came back and cleaned Isabella. I stroked her hair and kissed her temple, forehead and then chastely on the lips.

"We love you, our mate," I said as I picked her up. Edward folded back the covers, and I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Edward and I laid beside her and held her through the morning, as the sun was just now starting to come up.


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA'S** **POV**

I was awakened the next day by the most sensual feeling I'd ever felt. When I tried to move, cold strong arms were holding me, as a head of bronze hair was positioned between my legs. Edward's cold tongue was sucking and lapping at my clit. The coil in my stomach begins to tighten, as both my hands gripped the sheets on either side of me. It was then I felt the cold hand kneading my breast and kissing my neck.

"We tried to wait for you to awake on your own, but your calling our name in your sleep was too much," James whispered in my ear, as he licked the shell of my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine in a good way."

It was then I reached and gripped James' shaft in my hand

"SHHHHIT!" James hissed and I continued to stroke his enormous cock.

"Let me taste you, James," I said to Him.

"I want you to listen to me carefully Bella because I don't want to hurt you. Edward and I are larger than an average man, it's part of the enhancement of becoming a vampire. I, however, am larger than an average vampire, as I was already larger than an average man. I need you to breathe through your nose and relax your jaw and throat. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?" James asked me. I took my first good look at the one-eyed anaconda I was about to attempt to swallow, and thought to myself, how in the hell did I get so lucky.

I continued to stroke his cock and realized my hand did not fit around his entire shaft. I practiced breathing through my nose, as I tried to relax my throat as much as possible. I nodded my head when I was ready to try.

James then straddled my chest as he brought the head of his cock to my mouth. I looked up at him and thought how the fuck did all this fit in me last night. I then heard Edward and James chuckle. I turned beet red as I realized I said that out loud.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, I will admit it was a very very tight fit, not that I am complaining" James said as he continued to chuckle.

I then opened my mouth, and he began to slide his cock into my mouth. Fuck he tasted so good, like honey and vanilla. I started bobbing my head back and forth on his enormous cock.

"Just lay back baby, let me do the work. I promise I will not hurt you." James said, as he gently held both sides of my head, as he thrust gently in and out of my mouth. It was so fucking sexy. Then I realize what he meant by relaxing my throat and breathing through my nose. I placed both hands around the base of his dick that would not fit in my mouth, so they encased him, when he started hitting the back of my throat, I tilted my head back. I could slowly feel James' cock enter the depth of my throat, just as an orgasm ripped through me from Edward's ministration on my clit.

"God Bella, I could fuck your sweet little mouth all fucking day, FUCK ME, Edward you have got to see this," James says as he throws his head back. Once Edward has lapped up all of the cum I have squirt, he gets off the bed and comes over and sits near my head.

"James, you are going to kill her!" Edward yells and tries to pull James off of me. I try to shake my head, and hum in the negative. The hum around James' cock caused his balls to constrict and his cock to twitch in my mouth. He then pulls back, so his cock is no longer down my throat and he shoots stream after stream of cum into my mouth. I continue to hum as the taste of his cold seed is delicious. I swallow all that he gives me.

Once James pulls his cock out of my mouth, he is on Edward like lightning. It was so fast I could barely catch what was happening.

"Edward you ass, do you realize you could have hurt Bella even more by that stunt you just pulled. You could have snapped her neck. Don't ever do that again. I had complete control over what I was doing. It was why I was holding her head steady and I controlled the strokes." James said to Edward as he had him pinned against the wall. Edward looked at James in terror.

"I can't do this," Edward said so low I nearly missed it. Edward then snatched himself away from James, threw his clothes on. The next thing I heard was the door of the suite closing

"EDWARD!" I heard James call after Edward. "FUCK!"

"Isabella, get up we need to shower and get dressed and go after him," James said to me.

"Why, where's he going?" I said as I scramble to get out of bed. It's then I realize exactly how sore I am from last night.

"Oh baby girl, come let me help you, love," James said as he lifts me out of bed and carries me into the bathroom and starts the shower.

"I don't know where he is going, Bella. I seem to forget how young Edward is and how inexperienced he is with sex. Bella, he was already scared to death to initiate sex with you while you are still human. He is only 17 in human years and was still a virgin when he was changed. If I didn't love him with everything in me, I would go insane with him." James says to me as he gently, but quickly washes my body, then does the same with his own.

"Is he leaving us?"I ask James.

"Bella, dear God I hope not. I hope he is just being his usual stubborn self and is running home to mommy and daddy." I furrow my brow at James.

"Stop it, James. Why are you being so insensitive? He was just scared you'd hurt me. Don't make fun of him." I scolded James.

"Bella, you are not going to be mad at me too, are you? I can't take both of you being mad at me. God, I guess I am an insensitive prick sometimes."

"No James, I am not mad at you, I'm just upset that Edward took off and we don't know where he is." Just then my stomach growled at the same time there was a knock at the door. James grabs towels from the rack, he wraps one around me and another low on his waist where I see his delicious 'V'.

"Stay here it's probably Alice and Rosalie with clothes for us. I need to get you fed, and I will send Emmett and Jasper to look for him." James says as he goes out of the bedroom to answer the door.

Then Alice and Rosalie enter with bags of clothes and James rolls in a cart of food. "How did you get that so fast

"Oh Bella, we already had it ordered for you. I knew you would need to eat, and I knew these two were probably still trying to fuck your brains out and forgot all about your human needs," Rosalie said to me in a sarcastic tone. She then hands me two pain pills and a glass of juice to take them with. She then winks at me, and I give her a little smirk before throwing the pills into my mouth and swallowing them with the juice

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked. She then goes into a vision. When she comes out she looks confused. "Why is he running home in the same clothes he had on last night?"

"Because He's a stubborn ass, that's why. He's still all upset about us having sex with Bella while she's still human. This morning, we woke up and started to…" He looks at me and I start to blush.

"….Anyway, he thought I was hurting Bella, and he tried to stop it." James said to Alice and Rosalie.

"And James made him feel bad, and told him he could have killed me himself, by pulling James off me." I scolded again after swallowing a bite of french toast.

"Well, that's what happens when you send a boy to do a man's task. I take it you were trying my suggestion?" Rosalie asks.

"No, Rosalie, but thank you for the suggestion, by the way. Isabella was giving me..."

"JAMES HALE THAT IS NONE OF HER BUSINESS!" I exclaim to keep James from exposing our private time.

"Oh Bella, don't be as naïve as Edward, we all know what goes on, with vampire hearing there is no real privacy, though we wouldn't dare discuss it in general conversation. So let me see if I understand, you were giving James head, and Edward thought you were going to choke to death, James made him feel bad about it and now he went off to sulk." I blushed a deep red, grabbed the bags from Alice, went into the bathroom. _Stupid fucking know it all vampires, think they know everything and have no fucking filter._ I think to myself as I put on the new jeans and blouse Alice bought for me, along with a brand new pair of ballet flats. I look in the bag and _Thank God_ there is a toothbrush and toothpaste, comb and brush. I brush my teeth, and comb the tangles out of my hair, and brush it into silky waves. Once I come out, the girls are in the sitting area and James has just finished dressing.

"Bella, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned. I wanted this to be special for you, for us." James said to me as he wrapped his arms around me and brought me to him in a strong embrace.

"It was…is still special James. This was the best birthday I've ever had. I just hope Edward isn't to upset with himself and with you." I tell him before giving him a kiss.

"I hope not either. Now come on baby, let's go home and try to talk some sense into him before he does something stupid." He tells me.

"Too late, he's leaving again" Alice comes into the room and says nonchalantly.

"Shit!" James says as he gathers our things. "That's what I was afraid of." He says shaking his head as he puts all of our things together. He then pulls out his phone.

"Edward, please love, It's not just me this time. Please consider Isabella's feelings. As you like to so eloquently point out, she is still human Edward, The time that you go away can deeply affect her." I hear him say.

"OH MY GOD, JAMES! You are such an ass sometimes." I say to him as I snatch the phone away from him.

"Edward baby, it's Bella. James didn't mean to hurt your feelings this afternoon, Please don't leave, just stay there until we get there sweetheart. We can talk through this, we can work it out together." I try to say to him in a soothing voice, while giving James the stink eye.

"Bella, I can't. I love you and James more than anything, I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to you, and I seem to always be disappointing James. James knows what's best as far as you are concerned. It's best I leave, you and James will be happier without me. Now that he has you, I don't have to worry about him anymore." He says to me in the most downtrodden voice I think I've ever heard.

"Edward that is not true and you know it. I love you, if you leave, James and I will never get over this. We will always feel like we are broken, a part of us will be missing. I can't lose you, Edward." I start crying over the phone.

"Bella, sweetheart, love please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He says to me.

"Then Edward, please don't leave. If not for me or James, think of Esme and Carlisle. Don't you know how hurt they will be if you were to leave? But more than anything, I need you to stay for us. We need you, Edward." I continue to sob over the phone.

"Okay Bella, I promise I will stay. Are you all coming home soon? I promise I will be here when you get here." He says.

"Good Edward, we should be there in a couple of hours baby. I love you." I say to him still sniffling over the phone. As soon as the call is disconnected I toss the phone back to James.

"And that, my sweet lover, is how it's done," I say to James in my normal voice.

"Well done, Bella!" Rosalie says giving me a hug. James just stands there with his mouth agape I walk over to him and placed my finger under his chin.

"Close your mouth, baby, you are attracting flys. Now come on, let's get out of here before he changes his mind again." Alice and Rosalie go and collect Jasper and Emmett. We meet downstairs in the lobby. Once we are all checked out, we board our party bus and head back to Forks.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**EDWARD'S POV**

Why do I always do this, why am I always in my head when it comes to Our Bella, and why is James so hard on me. I just want to keep Isabella safe, even if it's from us. I was also tired of him embarrassing me with how little I know about sex and love.

Yes sure, I'd been too shy in my own human life to even consider a girlfriend, and in my time, homosexuality was a taboo, so there was no way I would ever approach a boy, but I knew I had an attraction to them. I'd watch them in the shower after track practice and track meets. They were beautiful. Their lean muscular bodies, strong legs from running. But I had never seen a body more beautiful than James'. Though I know his body was more enhanced by the vampiric change.

Now I'd seen my first female body and felt things in my own body I'd never experienced before, not even with James.

The first time James made love to me, or should I say fuck me, he did things to my body I didn't know existed. But with Bella, our Isabella, I couldn't get enough of her. I want to live the rest of my existence buried deep inside her. James had sucked me off before, but Bella's hot little mouth on my cock, _SHIT!_ I was hard again just thinking about it.

But when I saw James' enormous cock deep in Bella's throat, something snapped in me. The only thing I saw was Bella choking. I tried to pull James off of Bella, but Bella protested, and James let her finish him off. But then He jumped on me. I've never seen him this angry before. He told me he had everything under control, and I knew it was true, but he'd already embarrassed me in front of Bella. I couldn't look at her after that, so I got the hell out of there. I grabbed my things, threw them on in the sitting area of the suite and flew out of the door. If I were still human, I would have been red as a strawberry.

Maybe I was just destined to be alone like I was when James found me. Everything I want my life to be with Isabella and James is wrong.

I'm running towards the house and hoping that Carlisle and Esme aren't home. I just want to be alone for a moment. Get my mind together with what I'm going to do.

I'm in luck, Carlisle's Mercedes is not in the garage, and the house is quiet. I go to my piano and sit. I start playing Isabella's lullaby, and it makes me happy and sad all at once. I have to leave. I can't continue to hurt Bella and James. James knows exactly what she needs. And now that he has her, I don't have to worry about his not wanting to exist because I've left again.

I run upstairs at vampire speed and change clothes. I throw a few things in an overnight bag when my phone rings. _SHIT!_ It's James.

"Edward, please love, It's not just me this time. Please consider Isabella's feelings. As you like to so eloquently point out, she is still human Edward, The time that you go away can deeply affect her." I hear him say. Then I hear my sweet Isabella in the background. I chuckle a little when I hear her call him an ass. But I then hear her sweet voice on the phone.

"Edward baby, it's Bella. James didn't mean to hurt your feelings this afternoon, Please don't leave, just stay there until we get there sweetheart. We can talk through this, we can work it out together." Her voice is so sweet, so soothing. But I can't let her deter me from what I know I need to do.

"Bella, I can't. I love you and James more than anything, I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to you, and I seem to always be disappointing James. James knows what's best as far as you are concerned. It's best I leave, you and James will be happier without me. Now that he has you, I don't have to worry about him anymore." Even though I know this is best, it still breaks my unbeating heart.

"Edward that is not true and you know it. I love you, if you leave, James and I will never get over this. We will always feel like we are broken, a part of us will be missing. I can't lose you, Edward." She's crying, I've made her cry. My heart breaks even more.

"Bella, sweetheart, love please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry," I say to her

"Then Edward, please don't leave. If not for me or James, think of Esme and Carlisle. Don't you know how hurt they will be if you were to leave? But more than anything, I need you to stay for us. We need you, Edward." She continues to sob over the phone. Just then, Carlisle and Esme walk in. I know by the expression on their face, they've heard the conversation. Esme looks like she is going to fall apart any minute now. I walk over to her and place my hand on my mother's cheek and try and soothe her fears.

"Okay Bella, I promise I will stay," Looking directly into Esme's eyes. She gives me a tight smile. "Are you all coming home soon? I promise I will be here when you get here." I say to Bella.

"Good Edward, we should be there in a couple of hours baby. I love you." Bella sniffles over the phone. I just shake my head. I can't believe I made her cry. I'm such an ass. She is supposed to be the love of my life, I am supposed to keep her safe, not hurt her, physically or emotionally.

She hangs up the phone, and I slump down on my sofa in our room. Carlisle comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it son?" Carlisle asks me. "Obviously something happened, to make you think about leaving again, He continues.

"I just had a moment of weakness Carlisle. No, I'm not leaving. I just need to talk to Bella and James once they get home. I need to apologize for running off from them. I promise I will be back, I just want to hunt, so I can clear my head before they get here.," I say before I run out the door and into the forest.

 **LAURANT'S POV**

"I want to go back Vicky, I don't like being nomads, you know that. Why did you have to attack the girl? She did nothing to you!" I say to the woman I thought to be my mate all these years. But now, I'm not so sure. Victoria has always had a wicked temper. Well, this time, she has gone too far.

"What do you care about that little human rat. Laurant?" Victoria asks me as she snatches away from my grasp.

"What do I care? Are you serious right now Vicky? That is my best friend. That is his mate, Victoria. You know the rules, you do not interfere with someone's mate. You know, we were all human at some point. I know you don't remember much about your human life, but none of us sprung up into this world as vampires. Well maybe someone at some point back in history did, but not you and me. I AM going back, Vicky. I will support my friend and his new mate, just like he supported us. I know you and James didn't always see eye to eye, but he didn't abandon us when he found Edward. He could have said to hell with us, but he didn't. He wanted us right along with him. I will not continue to abandon him. Now you need to decide right here, right now, are you going back?" I asked her

"You know they will not let me come back. And I expect you, my mate, to stand by my side! Not give me ultimatums." She spat her words at me. I just dropped my head and shook it slowly.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I do love you, but I can't stand by you in this decision. I feel like I don't even know who you are. I too thought we were mates, but now…." I couldn't finish. The more I stood there, the surer my mind was. As much as I love her, I know now, she is not my true soulmate. I gave her one last chaste kiss on the lips, and I took off, back to Forks.

"Laurant, please, don't leave me. Laurant! Come back! LAAAURANT!" I continued to hear her scream as I took off back across the Canadian border to the United States.

It took a little over an hour to make my way back to Forks. I made my way back to the house and the family I had grown to love so dearly. I heard rustling in the trees and smelled the very familiar scent of who I consider my baby brother.

"Hi Edward," I say to him. _"I've left Victoria, Edward, I'm so sorry about what happened with her and Isabella, I want to come back home."_ I think to him. He looks at me hesitantly at first.

"I'm sorry about what happened too, Laurent. But it's not up to me alone. You have to talk to Isabella and James, as well as Carlisle. But isn't Victoria your mate? How can you just leave her?" Edward asks me.

"I never thought they were true mates in the first place," James says harshly as he breaks through the trees. I just hung my head. I've heard him spit that garbage for decades, today is the first time I truly believe him.

"I finally believe you, James. I can't see sharing my soul with someone who would want to hurt someone that means so much to someone else. And I miss you guys, my family. From the moment I met the Cullens, I felt this is where I belong for the first time in a long time. Is Carlisle and Isabella, here? I would like to talk to Carlisle, see if he will allow me to come home, and I need to apologize to Isabella. I never wanted to hurt her," I tell them

"Well, let's get this over with," James said to us. But I see Edward grab ahold of James' hand.

"Baby, before we go back, I also need to apologize to you and Isabella. First for not trusting you, to not hurt her, and for me running off like the scared little boy I am." Edward says to James. I'm not sure what that's all about, but I start walking off towards the house to give them a little privacy. But they soon catch up with me, hand and hand, and all three of us take off towards the house.

Once we make it back to the house, everyone is a buzz to see me walk through the door without Victoria. It was Carlisle that walked up to me, while I stood at the door, with my head bowed feeling ashamed.

"Son, please look at me," Carlisle said to me. My heart swelled to know he still considered me his son. So I raised my head and looked my father for all intents and purposes in the eye.

"I would like to talk to you in private, Carlisle said.

"I'd like that too father, but before I do, there is one thing I need to do first," I told him. I need to apologize to my little sister, and her mates first," Carlisle gave me a bright smile and nodded his head. He then gestured his hand for me to lead the way.

I saw Isabella sitting on the sofa with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. I walked over to the ladies. "Ladies, do you mind if I speak with Bella, and her mates for a moment in private," I asked them.

"C'mon, let's go up to my room, you guys can see everything I bought," The little pixie grabbed Esme's and Rosalie's hand and skipped off with them in tow.

Isabella looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and I could feel a little bit of fear coming from her, even though I am not an empath, I can still feel when someone is afraid.

"Please, Bella, don't be afraid of me. It was not my intention to hurt you, or for Victoria to hurt you either. James is my oldest and closest friend and brother. I would never want to make his mates uncomfortable with me. Will you, James and Edward please forgive me." I asked them

"Laurent, I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. You can't control everything Victoria does. As long as the guys forgive you, I'm good. And for the record, I wasn't afraid of you, I was just nervous you were angry with me." She told me.

"Oh you sweet selfless girl, you did nothing wrong for me to be angry with you. But guys, I haven't heard from you two. Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Lar, you have been my best friend for centuries, I've known you long before Vicky joined us. As long as you have not turned your back on me, I will never turn my back on you." He said to me before pulling me into a guy hug. I then turned to Edward.

"I know we don't have as strong of a relationship as James and I have, but I do hope you can forgive me, Edward," I ask him sincerely.

"Laurent, I'm like Bella, you can't be held responsible for everything Vicky does, as long as she doesn't harm Bella, or cause a strain in the family, I forgive you too," Edward said, and gave me a brotherly hug.

"Bella, James…" Edward started. "I'm also really sorry about earlier today. It was stupid and childish and I shouldn't have run off without talking to you two first." Edward said to those two. I'm not sure what that's all about, but as I am about to leave them and go find Carlisle, I hear James suggest they go to their room to discuss it more. I then go up to Carlisle's study to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**JAMES' POV**

It was a couple of months since Lar was back. I was so happy to have my friend back. I felt bad that now he was the only member of the family without a mate, but I was happy that he was no longer with that vile Victoria. She was certainly a piece of work.

Jasper and I had already discussed the possibility that she would plan something to get back at us. Particularly get back at me and Bella. She always hated me, and though I never liked her, I tolerated her for the sake of Laurent.

Jasper, the always ready strategist, thought we should all train for a fight, especially Edward. He wasn't too sure Lar should be involved in this fight. He thought that once Lar saw Vicky, his love for her would outweigh the need to keep our family safe. In a way, I had the same concern, but I had faith in my friend, that if it came down to her and us, he would choose us.

It was coming up on Christmas break, and we decided to pay a visit to our relatives in Alaska. Of course, technically we were not related, however, Carlisle considered them family since he met Eleazar when they were both still with the Volturi. Once Eleazar left, he looked up Carlisle, they spent many decades together, and Eleazar adopted Carlisle's 'vegetarian lifestyle'. Which interestingly enough, so had Laurent, since he'd been back. And I'd have to say, the gold eyes against his African skin-tone was a good look on him.

Carlisle was with Eleazar when Eleazar finally met his mate, Carmen while traveling around Eleazar native country Spain. Once Carlisle assisted Eleazar in changing and training a newborn Carmen to their unique lifestyle. Carlisle, not being interested in joining a coven, decided to part with them and, start out for, what was then known as the new world, to attend Medical school in America.

After Eleazar and Carmen traveled around for a while, the ran across a trio of sisters. Kathryn, or Kate as she likes to be called, Irina and Tanya. They were older of course than either Eleazar or Carmen. They were the actual succubae, the original succubae, the legends were centered around. The two of them decided to join the sisters to form a coven, after Eleazar teaching them the 'vegetarian lifestyle'. Once they all migrated to America, Eleazar still kept in touch with Carlisle. Carlisle was happy with his medical training, was still not ready to settle down with a coven, continued to also keep in touch with them, and considered them family, not without the effort of the sisters and their 'unique' persuasion.

Edward and I had Carlisle to convince Charlie to let Bella travel with us for the Christmas holiday. We all needed the break, yet, we did not want to be apart from Bella.

Alice took Bella shopping for snow gear, so she wouldn't freeze to death. Tanya, was the head of the Denali coven, as they were known for the part of Alaska they lived. The had a permanent residence near the Denali National Forest. It was very isolated from humans, so they were able to maintain that residence without having to move around as we did.

It was a couple of days before we were supposed to leave when Alice got a vision that a thunderstorm was approaching. Our favorite. This would be the first time Bella would experience our favorite past-time. Baseball.

"Why do you play baseball during a thunderstorm?" Bella asked. Edward and I just gave each other knowing smirks.

"We kind of have too, you'll see," is all Edward said, as I strapped Bella into my Chevy Silverado 3500 4X4. I loved that truck, however, I didn't use it much. Today it worked better than Edward's Volvo because the clearing where we played was well hidden in the forest, and required an off-road vehicle. Edward, Bella, and Laurent traveled with me. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice went in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler 4X4 and Esme and Carlisle in their Range Rover.

Once we arrived, everyone else already there, had the gear already unpacked.

"Bella, you and I will umpire," Esme told Bella. "However Bella and I call it, that's the call," Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett boomed.

"I know you cheat," Esme scoffed

"The usual teams?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Lar, against me, you, Emmett, and Rosalie," Edward said.

Alice took her place at the pitcher's mound then went into her vision, as Emmett walked up to the plate. When the first crack of thunder sounded, Alice announced, "It's time."

Alice threw the first pitch; Emmett swung and connected his bat to the ball, the loud crack of the bat nearly drowning out the loud crash of thunder. I looked back at Bella and gave her a wink.

"No wonder you need the thunder," she said with a look of amazement on her face. Jasper took off through the forest like a bat out of hell, as Emmett rounded the bases. He crossed home plate just as the ball barrelled into Carlisle's glove. Bella and Esme called it safe.

Next up to bat was my babe, Edward. The next crack of thunder and Edward hit a pop up. As he rounded the bases. Lar scaled a tree for the ball, but as he jumped down, he collided with Jasper for another loud crack that sounded like boulders crashing together. Unfortunately, Edward being so fast had already rounded third when Bella called it an out.

I was next up to bat, I got a good luck kiss from both Bella and Edward. I pointed the bat to where I intended to hit the ball. I gave a sly wink to Edward, as I knew he saw in my mind I had no intention of sending it there. The rest of the family did too, as this was not the first time I'd employed that trick. Jasper took the far right field as Lar took far left, I saw Alice slip into a vision.

"NO FAIR ALICE!" I called out. It was cheating to use her gift, Edward was not allowed to use his either. When she came out of her vision, there was a look of fright on her face, as she shook her head violently.

"They were just traveling through until they heard us. It's Victoria," Alice whispered her name.

 _Yeah, just passing through my ass!_ I thought, Edward slightly nodded his head in agreement. I looked pointedly at Lar. He looked pretty sad with the knowledge that Victoria was coming. Then I began to smell them. There were so many, how the hell did she make so many newborns in the few months she was away.

"EDWARD, GET BELLA OUT OF HERE!" Jasper commanded. He's already morphed into The Major. Major Jasper Whitlock was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army when he became missing and declared dead. Only, in reality, he had been changed into a vampire, by the infamous Maria of the South, for her Southern Vampire Wars. He had changed, trained, and culled numerous newborn vampires for Maria's army, fighting for feeding territory. If anyone knew how to handle this it was the Major.

"It's too late, they've already smelled her," Alice said.

"No, it's fine lil' pixie, looks like we showed up just in time for all the fun," a very familiar southern drawl called out from the trees behind us. Suddenly out walked Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett. Peter, Jasper's brother from the Southern wars, was also The Major's second in command, and known as The Lieutenant, and his mate Charlotte, The Captain. Peter had an annoying little gift, unlike Alice's gift of premonition, that was based on decisions, as Peter always put it, he just knew shit. No one knew how or why not even Peter. He just always showed up out of the blue, when shit went down.

"Hey Bella, I'm Charlotte. We can make better introductions later, but I'm gonna take good care of you while your mates take care of those fuckers. Now come on, let's get you outta herr," Charlotte told Bella. Bella looked more terrified, as she didn't know if they were friends or foes.

I gave her a quick kiss as did Edward. "It's fine Bella, go with Charlotte, they're friends. She'll take care of you, and we'll come find you, sweetheart." I told her with a tight smile, as she climbed on Charlotte's back and they hightailed it out of there. Luckily from the time Laurent had rejoined us, Jasper and I had been training the family how to fight.

We quickly broke off into pairs, ready for the fight, however, Carlisle, Jasper, and I took up the front representing the leadership of the Coven. Emmett and Rosalie paired off, as did Alice and Laurant. Peter and Garrett paired off, and Edward and Esme paired off. Edward and Esme were at the rear, not just because they were the least experienced fighters, but because they were the fastest runners. If any of the newborns, broke off from the rest, they were to run to help Charlotte protect Bella.

Then we finally heard them. Approximately 20 newborns, yet I didn't smell Victoria among them. I looked back at Edward and Alice. Alice was now in a vision.

"SHE WENT TO THE SWAN PLACE! THE NEWBORNS ARE JUST A DISTRACTION!" Alice said.

 _Go! Edward and Esme!_ I thought to Edward. He heard me loud and clear. He grabbed Esme by the arm and they took off through the woods like the wind.

Just then, the newborns broke through the forest in front of us. It didn't take long before all of the newborns were slumped on the forest floor and confused, because The Major used his gift to subdue them and Laurent used his gift to make them forget why they were even there. Though they tried to break through the lethargy, it didn't take long for us to dispatch all of them.

"CHAR!" Peter screamed as he fell to his knees, grasping his chest.

"GO!" Jasper ordered his brother,

"Laurent, you stay here and help them burn the pieces, Garrett you come with me," I ordered. I didn't want Laurent anywhere near Victoria.

"NO, Jay, I want to make sure that bitch is destroyed," Laurent demanded. I nodded to him and we took off through the forest, following the scent of Charlotte and Bella.

We followed the scent all the way to just inside the wooded area of the Swan place. We saw Charlotte propped up next to a tree. She had fresh wounds that were healing, as she was reattaching a leg.

"Why would you bring Bella back to her house?" Peter asked

"I'm sorry Pete, but Bella insisted. She said she had a feelin' Victoria was gonna come after her father. She was right. As soon as we got close she smelled the blood, just like I did. Just as I turned to run, we were ambushed by three of them." Charlotte said weakly. She needed to feed to get her strength.

"What do ya mean she smelled the blood, humans can't smell blood, Peter asked her.

"Bella can," I told them. "The smell actually makes her sick. So where is Bella now?" I said as I lifted my head to scent the air. She wasn't in the area, neither was Victoria. Their scents were still fresh, but they were gone. I also smelled two others with them. I also smelled Edward and Esme. I followed their scent to the Swan house. They were taking a now dead Chief Swan, with his throat ripped out, to his police cruiser.

"Esme and I are going to make it look like a vehicle accident, then somehow he was attacked by an animal," Edward said. I understood, there was no other way to explain his throat being torn up.

"She took Bella," I said to Edward. He then began to shake uncontrollably.

"Pull it together baby, we have to go get her, Garrett, please help Esme. Peter, you get Charlotte healed and fed and then help out where you're needed. Laurent Edward and I are going after Bella. Let the other's know. We'll keep you informed once I've tracked them," I told them before we took off to find Victoria and whoever else had our Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, this one is kind of short, I will have more for you tomorrow.**

* * *

 **JAMES' POV**

I easily picked up Victoria's mental signature, Isabella's was a little harder, because of her shield. I couldn't tell, if she as still with Victoria, if Vicky had killed her, or if someone else had her. But Victoria was heading south.

I called the rest of the family and told them what happened, and that I was going looking for Victoria and Bella.

Edward was extremely quiet. And I don't think I'd ever seen this side of him before. He was quiet, focused and angry. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me, or angry at the situation.

I then realized where we were as the sun was extremely bright and it was hot as hell.

We'd crossed Washington State, down Idaho, into Utah, and was just crossing over into Arizona.

"We have to stop," I told Laurent and Edward.

"NO!" Edward roared at me, "WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL WE FIND HER, AND I RIP THAT BITCH TO SHREDS," A feral Edward said.

"Edward, love, I know, but look at the sun sweetheart, look at us glowing like disco balls. We can't risk exposure. I told him.

"I don't give a FUCK! about exposure, I only give a FUCK about getting our Isabella back, before that bitch hurts her or worse," Edward was ferally panting and his eyes were onyx and the venom was dripping from his mouth. My heart was breaking, not only because I knew he was right, but because we didn't have a choice.

"Edward love, listen to me. We will do Isabella no good if we expose ourselves, and then we are arrested or killed ourselves." I told him trying to calm him, by placing both hands on his cheeks and kissing him, first on the lips and then over his face.

"Babe, please, I can't have you freaking out on me. We need to work together," It was Laurent then who spoke up.

"Call Jasper and Peter. I have a feeling I know where she's going. If I'm right, then Edward is right we can't stop, Isabella is as good as dead if Vicky continues. We keep going, if anyone sees us, I'll just use my gift to erase their memory.

"WHERE, LAURENT, WHERE SHE GOING?" Edward growled, grabbing Laurent by the collar. It was then rationalization began to catch up with me. I pulled out my phone.

"Jasper, were you able to question any of the newborns before you destroyed them?"

"They wouldn't know anything, they were all too feral, they were just pawns," Jasper knew what he was talking about.

"Jasper, I need you and Peter. I have a feeling, Victoria is taking Isabella to Maria," Laurent then nodded his head to me.

"OH FUCK NO!," Jasper drawled. We're on our way. I will make some calls. Where are you now?"

"We're nearing Flagstaff, Arizona," I told Jasper.

"Fuck, listen, I need you to cut across and head towards Las Cruces, New Mexico and wait for us there. That's right at the New Mexico, Texas, Mexican border. There's a Holiday Inn Express right at the border, between the three, though technically it's in El Paso, Texas. Stay there until you hear from me. DO TRY TO TRACK HER FURTHER. Do you understand me, James." The Major growled over the phone.

"Loud and Clear, Major but you are going to have to convince Edward of that. I've never seen him this feral." It was then Carlisle's voice I heard over the phone.

"Edward, son I need you to listen to me. I know you want her back, you need to have her back with you, but you need to listen to James and Jasper. They have more experience in these things than you. We are coming down to help you. The entire family is behind you son, we all love Isabella. We all also need to be strong for her. We are now the only family she has. Do you understand son?" I could see Edward starting to calm down with his father's words. He was now more frightened than angry.

"Yes, Carlisle," He said in almost a whisper. He then buried his face in my neck and started to sob. I thanked Carlisle for his help and told him to relay my thanks to Jasper, before disconnecting the call.

"I know, baby. We have to get her back." Now come on sweetheart, pull yourself together, we need to get moving." We were now ducking between buildings trying to keep out of sight and out of the sun until we reached forest again. We still had about 3 hours before twilight. We were now approaching Gallup, New Mexico, and there was enough cloud cover.

My phone then began to buzz in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and it was Jasper.

"James, a friend, by the name of Diablo is going to meet you in El Paso. Carlisle is chartering a flight, and we should be there in about 4 hours. We are already at Sea-Tac. James, he knows where Isabella is, but he can't go in alone. I also don't want you, Edward or Laurent, to try and go in either, without me. Please, James, it's too dangerous," Jasper told me.

"I got it man, and thanks," I told him sincerely.

"Hey, that's what family is for, and family stick together. Take care of Edward, I know he can't be doing that well either," He told me. I looked at my two travel companions, and neither of them was doing too well.

"Neither is Laurent, you know this is really hard for him too. He's been with Vicky for a long time. It's tearing him up as well,"

"Yes, I imagine it would be, but how are you holding up brother?"

"I can't think about it right now Jazz," I told him.

"Just hang in there, we're on the way, Bro," Jasper said. I've never been more grateful for this family than at this very moment.

It took us another two hours to make it to Las Cruces, and 30 minutes to find the Holiday Inn, in El Paso. We were then approached by a Mexican fellow.

"James?" He said cautiously.

"Diablo?" I replied.

"Si', I already have a suite of rooms for you and your family. I will take you up, and you can settle in, I have to meet The Major and the rest of your family at the airport. We'll get to the brass once we return, He said as we head up the elevator. Once the doors closed he then turned to me.

"I heard you are the best tracker outside of the Volturi," I just looked at him. I didn't know him, and I was not offering up any information, I understood Jasper trusted him, that didn't mean he wasn't a spy.

"I understand my friend, you have to try before you can trust," He said as we were now exiting the elevator. He handed us card keys.

"I should be back in about an hour and a half, with your family. We will discuss the mission then hmm?" he said with a tight smile before returning to the elevator.

We went to our suite and opened the door. Edward or Laurent still wasn't speaking at all. Edward just went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I hear him turn on the water. Laurent went over to the mini bar and made himself a whiskey. That sounded like the best idea yet. After I down the whiskey, I walked into the bathroom of the suite to join Edward in the shower, except he hadn't made it in the shower yet. He had slid down the wall in the bathroom, with his knees brought to his chest, his long arms wrapped around his long legs.

"I just feel so useless James. We have to change her baby, once we get her back, As soon as reasonably possible. I can not go through knowing someone will hurt her while she's still human," There was then a long pause. "She has to be able to protect herself, she has to be our equal," He finally said. I gave him a smile and stroked his face with the back of my hand.

"I don't doubt she is protecting herself right now because I can not pick up her metal register. The only problem with that, if she is injured or if she exerts too much energy, then she is vulnerable again," I told him. "Now come on, you were about to take a shower right? Mind if I join you?" I asked him.

"Of course not lover, you never have to ask." He said as I helped him off the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**JASPER'S POV**

We arrive at the Inn, to find a very distraught Edward, a nearly reclusive Laurent, and a very determined James. I brought Garrett, Peter, Carlisle, (only because if Bella turned out to be injured, she may need a Doctor, if we couldn't get medical care immediately), Emmett and Rosalie. I left Charlotte. I was very upset with Charlotte at the moment. No way should she have taken Isabella anywhere near her home. I know Isabella can be stubborn, but Charlotte knew better. I didn't want to make Peter uncomfortable by my anger with Charlotte, so I left her with Esme and Alice, to look after the funeral arrangements for Chief Swan.

Diablo has always been my man on the inside when I left Maria. I needed to keep tabs on that bitch. I would need to know if, at any point, she had a need to come looking for me. Diablo always told me she wanted me back, but she would not risk going up against the Volturi. She was under strict orders, she was not to leave her territory, or send anyone outside of her territory for any reason. How she could have dealings with Victoria is beyond me. If it weren't for the fact that we were breaking laws ourselves, by a human having knowledge of our existence, I would have Carlisle call upon his old friend Aro, just to put a bug in his ear, that he may want to look into the activities of the Mexican coven. But at this point, I did not want to rock the boat. I would get all the details from Diablo once we were all together, and find out how this little budding friendship between Maria and Victoria transpired. But as long as Bella remained within their territory, they had committed no crime against humans.

"Hey brother, how are you holding up," I asked James once I assessed the situation with my three brothers.

"Shall we get started," was all he said. I knew he didn't want to think about his own feelings at the moment, he had enough to deal with keeping Edward out of the deep end. But I wanted to pull him aside for just a moment.

"James, come with me, let's go for a hunt, just you and me," I told him.

"Edward…" he started.

"No brother," I said shaking my head. "Let Carlisle and the others look after Edward for a while.," He nodded his head and followed me out of the Inn.

Once we were out of hearing range, and Edwards mind reading range, I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"James, you know I've always thought of you as the strongest in the family, besides me of course," he chuckled a little. "I know this has been hard on you. You are having to deal with a missing mate and one that is damn near catatonic. Let me help you right now, to ease some of your burdens. I would never do this of course, without your permission. I can put Edward under, push enough lethargy into him, that he will be at peace for a while, his brain will shut down. That will free you to concentrate all of your efforts on freeing Isabella,"

"Jazz, I don't want him to think he had nothing to do with saving our mate. She means as much to him as she does to me, He said with a worried look. He did love that pompous ass. Trust me, I loved my brother Edward just as any of my other family, but let's face it, he was a child, with a gift that made him a fucking know-it-all. He never took the advice of others, even in his inexperience. I was just glad that he had someone like James, who was stern enough to keep him in his place, but patient enough to deal with his bullshit. Because I swear, If Edward were my mate, I would have pulled his tongue out of his head decades ago.

"Bro, I understand. But Edward is not much use to us in his current state. Let me put his mind a rest until we can work out the plan, once we know what is going on and ready to move, I will release him, we will explain to him what we are going to do, and give him the choice, if he wishes to stay with Carlisle, until we free Bella, or come along," I explained to him.

"So Carlisle will not be going in either?" He asked with concern.

"No." Was my simple answer. "Carlisle is here for his medical capacity only. You know I love Carlisle and I have much respect for him. However, his compassion and passiveness will only work against us in this situation," I saw the look of realization play on James' face.

"You're right, bro. Okay, but we need to get Edward fed as well. He is refusing to feed. Did Carlisle by chance bring blood in case Bella needs it?"

"Yes, there's enough, Carlisle also anticipated that. And you know how he feels about hunting humans. But he will never deny Edward the choice of how he wishes to feed. He said Edward would probably have difficulty hunting. We all need to be aware of the fact that Bella may be injured," With that James let out the most primal roar. This was the first real emotion I'd felt from him. His anger nearly bringing me to my knees.

"Come on, brother, let's get you fed," I said. We sprinted off to a known drug infested area. We fed on a couple of heroin addicts that were overdosing. We took them out easily, they had no idea what was going on. They wouldn't have lasted another hour. We were now heading back to the Inn.

As soon as we were off the elevator, I picked up Edward's emotional signature, which was easy, since it nearly knocked me over, isolating it to pump as much lethargy as I could muster. We heard the thud to the floor as soon as we reached the room. James rushed in and scooped Edward up in his arms, and took him into the bedroom.

Once he returned, James' was livid. "You couldn't have warned him first?" He asked me getting in my face.

"Bro, I'm sorry, I thought you understood. I don't have time for arguments with Edward. Now let's get down to business. Diablo, tell me what you know.

"Right Major. About a month and a half ago, this cute little red-head waltzes right into camp, demanding to speak with the mistress. I don't know what the terms are, but in the end, the mistress was ecstatic that she was finally getting you back." Diablo told me.

"So, that bitch negotiated me in whatever deal, she was making with Maria?" I asked Diablo.

"Sorry Major, I don't know the specifics. All I know is Maria was helping her with an army. Maria sent a couple of seasoned soldiers. Finally two days ago, the redhead comes back with the human girl. That was the second time I'd heard your name mentioned after seeing the red-head. After you called, I knew that human had something to do with you. I got out of there, on the pretense, that I was going on a recruiting mission," Diablo told us.

"And why are you so willing to put your life on the line to help us?" James asked Diablo.

"Are you kidding, The Major, The Captain and his mate are our heroes. They are the only ones to escape the Mistress, not be recaptured or return on their own. Others either don't know how or don't want to live outside of the territory. We can't take hiding out or keep off the grid. They are either recaptured by Maria or the Volturi. Once they return to Maria, if they are of no use to her, they are culled immediately." Diablo explained. "I will always be loyal to The Major."

"Do you know where they have Isabella?" James asked.

"Not exactly, but a young human girl, that beautiful, would automatically go to the pleasure pen," I stiffen at that knowledge. I just close my eyes and lower my head. I hear Rosalie behind me give an audible gasp.

"Please Jazz, tell me it's not what it sounds like," James asks me. I reach my hand and grab my brothers hand and give it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, brother, I wish I could tell you that. Even if she's able to keep her shield up…" James shook his head.

"She's still as good as dead. If her nose starts to bleed…" James' voice cracks

"Wait, the girl is a shield? Do you know how long Maria has been trying to acquire a shield? This is a whole different ballgame. If Maria discovers this girl is a shield, she will be heavily guarded. Does the redhead know she's a shield?"

"Yes, she's even used her shield on Victoria," James told him.

"I can almost guarantee you, your mate is unharmed. Maria will have her in an underground bunker away from all others until she is ready to turn her. Since she also thinks she is getting the Major as well, she will also use her as a hostage." Diablo tells us. I can see and feel the relief coming from everyone in the room.

"Where is this bunker?" James ask.

"That's where I come in. This should have been obvious to me from the beginning, It's in her private quarters. She wants me. I will be the only one who will be able to walk into her private quarters. It's possible she will swap me out for Bella, but highly doubtful. If I know that evil greedy bitch, she will want us both, if she indeed knows Bella is a shield," I told them. Diablo then pulls out a map.

"You will need to go through the entire camp to get to her quarters. The newborn warehouse is once you reach the camp, then the prisoners quarters. She will have sentries posted as well. Next the pleasure pen, then the officers quarters, where there will be more sentries. Finally here, is where you will want to be. Currently, there are 150 newborns spread throughout the camp, with 100 in the newborn warehouse. These are fresh, Major, so you know at any given moment there could be less." Diablo explained.

"So none of these have any gifts, right?" I asked.

"None that have manifested thus far. The ones with gifts would be on sentry, unfortunately, I don't know what the gifts are." Diablo admitted.

"Why do I get this feeling, you are sending us to the wolves and you will not be with us?" James asked Diablo, and I'm getting a strong sense of betrayal coming from James.

"In a sense you are right, no I'm not offering you up to the wolves, but I will not be going in. If I am going to continue to be The Majors spy, The Mistress can't know I had anything to do with this." Diablo admitted.

"Diablo, I think you misunderstand," James said exuding nothing but confidence. " She has messed with the wrong human. After today, your Mistress is no more. Laurent, you have been way too quiet this entire trip, but I need to know right now because once I'm done with Maria, I'm going after Victoria," James got right in Laurent's face.

"James, there's no need for the hostility. I'm with you without a doubt, it still doesn't hurt any less, that the woman I've loved all these years, is an evil vile bitch. Whatever you need from me, I'm there. Just excuse me if I don't have the enthusiasm as everyone else," Laurent said to James. After James eyed him for a few more seconds, James extended his hand to him for a 'bros' handshake. Laurent clasped James' hand and James pulled him into a man hug.

"Bros, before ho's?" Laurent asked.

"You got it, bro," James said.

"Now, before we move out, there's just one more thing I need to do," James said looking at me.

"Right, I will pull the lethargy back slowly, Carlisle is with him now, so I think he needs to see you when he wakes up fully," I told James. He then got up and went into the room with Edward.

 **JAMES' POV**

I went into the bedroom where Edward laid on the bed peacefully, Carlisle sitting in the chair across from him.

"Jazz said you brought blood for Bella and Edward?" I asked, as confirmation.

"Yes James, I figured Edward would have been too upset to feed," Carlisle told me. He then got up and went over to a chest cooler, and pulled out 2 bags of blood, and handed them to me. I heard Edward begin to stir. I walked over and sat down on the bed near his head. Edward looked up at me.

"Welcome back love," I said to him

"James, you always know what I need," Edward said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

"I needed my mind to shut down, a reboot, so to speak. I'm now focused, and ready to kick some ass." He said with a smirk. I gave him a chaste kiss and handed him his bags of blood. He bit through them and down them quickly.

"It will be twilight in an hour, so let's get changed for our reconnaissance mission. We will then know if we are go/no-go," Edward's eye then glazed over in lust.

"Baby, you know that spy shit turns me on," He said in his lustful voice.

"Baby, as much as I would love to give you what you need, we need to save Bella first," I told him giving him another chaste kiss.

"RIGHT!" he then jumped off the bed. Maybe I need to have Jazz knock his ass out more often. He then came out looking like a super sexy ass spy, dressed in black from head to toe, with a black skully over his sexy ass bronze hair. We then walked out of the bedroom to join the others. But we were met by someone we'd never seen before.

"Gentlemen, this is your secret weapon. This is Fred. Fred has a very special unique gift. Show'em, Fred," Jasper said.

Suddenly there was an odor emitted from Fred, and he was in an instant standing in the middle of the room, and everyone had backed away from him.

"Yes gentlemen and Lady, Fred's gift is to repel. He will repel any vampire that comes near you away," Diablo said.

"Now, we're ready to move out. Carlisle, Rosalie you will hang back at the rendezvous point, ready to receive Bella once we get her out," Jazz said. Carlisle and Rose nodded their understanding, and we headed out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING****READER DISCRETION ADVISED VIOLENCE, MENTION OF INTENDED RAPE. IF YOU HAVE AN AVERSION, PLEASE SKIP HIS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **JAMES POV**

It took us about 30 minutes to reach Maria's camp in Chihuahua, Mexico. Rosalie and Carlisle stayed back. There was little forest cover as it was mostly desert. There were, however, some water and grain silos nearby. We decided to set up near there as a rendezvous point. That is where we would be bringing Bella once she was extracted. Diablo brought along tents, water, and food for her. Carlisle had all the necessary medical supplies for an emergency should she need it. Once everything was ready, he left us and went back north.

We gave Fred a wide birth to work his gift, followed by Jasper. The one's Fred was not able to repulse away, Jasper used his gift to knock them out, and we dispatched as needed.

We came to the warehouse of fresh newborn vampires first. Fred's gift did nothing on them, So The Major subdued them, we wouldn't cull them just yet, since we did not want to alert anyone nearby. Ripping apart that many vampires, the loud metal like tearing, would have made too much noise. We would just burn the entire building later.

There were a few guards in an area that was two gated areas. One with human women, the other with vampire women, they were chained up like animals with vampire proof shackles. The vampire women just looked at us with fear, that brought the Major to his knees.

"We are not here to hurt you, we are looking for a particular human girl that was brought in by a red-hed vampire woman," Peter told them.

"Yeah, she's in that bitch's tent," One of the women told us.

"What about the red-head?" Laurent asked. The same woman looked Laurent directly in the eyes. She then tilted her head over to an unrecognizable Victoria. I then went around the back of the enclosure so I was close to where Victoria lay

"She had been beaten. Her arms legs torn off and inching their way back to her. She was shackled around the neck. She just kept mumbling something I couldn't make out. She was weak from the loss of her limbs and lack of blood.

"Victoria, I hope you can hear me. Because when I get Isabella back, I am going to burn your sorry ass. I am going to burn you limbs first and then rip your head off before I burn the rest of your body so you can watch. I am going to save your head. I am going to give Isabella the pleasure of your final demise straight to hell for what you did to her and her father," Victoria just cackled in maniacal laughter.

"I don't give a shit, I wish I'd never met that human bitch. I hope Maria has let every vampire here use that little human slut until her pussy is falling off.

"Victoria, there is a special place in hell for you, Isabella may not get that chance, because if I find the key to getting you out of there…" Laurent was then interrupted by Victoria

Oh, Laurent, I knew you'd come back for me," this bitch was surely delusional.

"I am not here to rescue you, Vicky. You didn't let me finish, Isabella, may not get the chance to finish you off, because I will take great pleasure in doing so myself," He then spit venom directly into her eyes.

"C'mon guys we need to move. I have let all the human women go that were able to run, the ones that were too weak or sick…There are a few left if you need to feed. There are four guards that are on their way here. We need to dispatch them quickly, and silently" The major said

"The big guard, Alejandro, he has the keys, Please can you get us out of here," one of the vampire women said.

We'll take care of that," Peter said pointing to Garrett. Garrett nodded his head.

"HEY WHAT ARE…." Laurent quickly used his gift to make him forget what he was saying.

"Alejandro?" I asked the woman cocking my head over to the guy standing there looking confused. She nodded her head. I quickly walked up behind him.

"You are going to unlock all these women, except the wretched redhead. Let her stay, let everyone else go

"Take care of him after he's done," I told Peter and Garrett. Peter nodded his head in confirmation.

Don't burn him yet, I don't want to raise suspicions yet. Throw him in the newborn warehouse, we'll burn them all together.

Fred was just reading some science fiction book while he waited for us to continue. He looked up at me then.

"I can do that, I'm not much of a fighter, but I can take care of the bodies." He told me.

"Good man Fred, But hurry along, we may still need you.

"Yep, I'm on it." The little geek said. If he wasn't so repulsive I may have considered keeping him with us.

Edward, Emmett Jasper Laurent and I continued through and dispatched every guard we saw quickly, Fred coming back and collecting the pieces and taking them back to the warehouse.

Suddenly, I fell to my knees, the pain was excruciating, but I knew right where Bella was, her shield had finally failed and she was in pain.

"Where?" Was all The Major asked. Shakily I reached out and pointed to the tent.

"There's a basement, two floors down. Somebody is hurting her," my voice was weak

"Laurent, Garrett bring him. Peter, Emmett Edward, come with me," The Major Commanded.

Fred caught up with us just then.

"Fred, can you do your thang, everyone stick close to him, I know it's gone be hard, but we can't let him get hurt. Edward, once ya see an openin', get Isabella out, ya are the fastest runner. Fred, once we are in and the fightin' starts, ya haul ass out and go set the warehouse on fire. Pete, ya still got the keys to free Vicky?" Peter nodded. Get her on the way out. Make sure ya grab her arms and legs. Everyone got their positions? We all nodded. "Move!"

I'd never seen The Major in action before, but there was a reason he was the God of War. The others didn't have much to do. He was taking them out two and three at a time. Then suddenly we heard Maria sharp Spanish accented voice

"Wake up you bitch! _SLAP_ "Uhhhg, I'm so glad I didn't keep that useless redhead. Her shield didn't hold up, They'll be here soon to try and rescue her. I warned her if she didn't keep that shield up I would kill her. Well that's it I won't have The Major coming after me for this. Fuck her and change her, before her family get's here. I'd hoped for her to shield me long enough to capture the Major. Once it's done come find me. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT REPULSIVE SMELL, HAS THE GIRL SOILED HERSELF? HUMANS ARE DISGUSTING!"

I don't know who that bitch was talking to. But if he laid a hand on Isabella I was going to burn his dick first. I smelled her blood, so maybe she wasn't hurt too badly. I could only hope her head was hurting from trying to hold her shield for so long. Once it failed, she passed out and her nose started to bleed.

"I hope I can keep from draining her, the blood coming from her nose smells delicious,"

"You'd better or the Mistress will have your head."

"How about I take both your heads right now?" Pulling strength I didn't know I had. Edward and I both roared at the sight we saw before us. Jasper and Peter took off after Maria. I was going to fuck her in her ass with a lit candle when I got my hands on her.

Our sweet Isabella was unconscious laying atop this fucker with his cock already in her, while another one was ready to penetrate her from behind. Every inch of her body was bruised from being beaten. Two other fuckers were stroking their cocks waiting their turn. I ran and threw the fucker that was poised to penetrate Isabella into the other two. Laurant was using his gift on the fucker that was getting ready to bite her once he heard and saw us. I immediately ripped that fucker's head off as he was frozen in place. Laurent had frozen his mind completely. Edward was sobbing as he gently lifted Isabella off of him, and started running. Fred was right behind them.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled. I backed out as I stuffed a rag in a bottle of rum I saw sitting on the table. I pulled out my lighter, lit the rag, threw the bottle like a molotov cocktail and ran out of there. Once outside I met Laurent, Emmett, and Garrett in a battle with about 10 vampires. I saw poor Fred about 25 yards ahead, his limbs and head had been detached. I jumped into the fight with the others. We dispatched them quickly and threw them all into the tent that was now ablaze from the underground bunker. I immediately pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Is he there, did he make it out with Isabella," I asked them.

"He hasn't gotten here yet, son," Carlisle said to me over the phone.

"OH MY GOD, He should have gotten there by now," I was panicked. I put out my radar looking for him. I then heard Rosalie over the phone.

"Look, Carlisle, there they are. OH GOD, Bella," I then heard a crying and screaming Isabella, she must have woken up, but she still should have been too weak to put her shield back up.

"Take care of her Carlisle, we'll be there soon," I told him and disconnected the call.

Jasper and Peter then walked up behind me. Jasper was carrying the head of Maria by her hair in one hand her body slung over his shoulder. Peter and another fucker he was now throwing into the lit fire.

"Let's move out," was all he said. Emmett and Garrett lighting tents as we moved. Laurent put Fred back together and help him out. "Take him to the area with the sick and dying human women for him to feed," The major instructed Laurant

"I think Isabella has been traumatized enough without seeing these bitches heads, don't you think, Jasper asked me.

"Yes you're right, but I still want to take special pleasure in avenging my mate," I told him. Once we were back to where Vicky was chained, I got the key from Peter. I went in and snatched her head off. The rest of her body slipped through the shackle that was holding her neck. Vicky was screaming and cursing. I tried to snatch her tongue out, but she kept snapping at my fingers, so I broke her Jaw. Her mouth was now hanging open, she was unable to close it due to her jaw but it wouldn't heal because she hadn't been fed. After ripping her tongue out, I sat her head in the dirt so she could see me. I stooped down an picked up her arms and legs. Before long Laurent joined me.

"Vicky, you listen to me and you listen well," Laurent started. "I did love you at one point. But your hateful and bitter heart, caused me to have to flee from the family I love, because of you. For that, I can never forgive you. What you caused to happen to Bella, that is just disgusting and unthinkable. If I could sleep, I would have nightmares over what I saw on the poor girl's body," he then pulled out canvas bags. I won't give you to Isabella because she doesn't deserve that nightmare after what she's already suffered," he then picked up her arm and struck her across the face with it. "Until she heals, I am going to torture you every day, you will never know when I will finally end you," he said tossing parts in separate bags. We stopped and lit the warehouse, Jasper tossed Maria in, and we waited until everything burned to the ground, before we finally left to take Isabella home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Before we move forward, we need to take a step back. Be patient, we will get back to our three lovebirds and their future HEA soon. I'm all about the HEA!**

 **I DO NOT OWN. TWILIGHT AND ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. SOMEBODY OUT THERE OWNS 'THE GOD OF WAR' AND PETER'S 'I JUST KNOW SHIT' BUT I'VE BEEN BORROWING ALL OF IT AND NOT GETTING PAID FOR IT. I ADOPTED THE PLOT, SO I ONLY OWN MY CUTE LITTLE MINIATURE PINSCHER SASSY**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

This was all happening so fast. First, I'm having a fun day with my mates and the rest of my surrogate family, the next thing I know I'm on the back of a vampire I'd never met before, but had a feeling I could trust with my life.

Once we'd reached the Cullen's house, Charlotte set me on my feet.

"What's happening?" I asked Charlotte in a panic. I needed to be where my mates were. I needed to shield them if they were in danger.

"Sug, I'm here to protect you. My mate Peter and I know the Major very well. Peter gets feelins when somethins about to happen and he got a feelin' the Major was gonna need some help. So I'm gonna protect you in case them newborns or Victoria come after you.

"Victoria? Oh shit, Charlotte! Oh Shit! We have to go to my house. Victoria knows the one person I love more than my mates is my Dad. We have to protect him," I said as the tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"L'il bit, I can't do that. You need to go to the basement. I can keep you safe here," Charlotte told me.

"Please, Charlotte. I'm a shield. If my dad is in danger, I can shield him and me while you can help keep us safe. Charlotte, please. He knows nothing about this world. This will be my fault if anything happens to him," I pleaded with Charlotte.

"I see why those two love you, who can resist those puppy dog eyes. I know I'm going to regret this, now c'mon. Hop on and tell me where to go," Charlotte said while shaking her head in disbelief. I jumped onto Charlotte's back, and we were off like lightning through the forest, towards my dad's house.

We soon broke through the clearing behind my dad's house. As we approached the backyard, suddenly, Charlotte was snarling and in a protective crouch. Then I heard the snarling and smelled the blood. Before I knew what was happening, we were blindsided. Charlotte was hit from the side, which caused me to be knocked off her back. I started rolling until my head came in contact with a tree, and everything went black.

 **VICTORIA'S POV**

The only reason I stayed as long as I did with the Cullens was because of Laurent. I loved him with everything I have. I don't know if we were mates, but I didn't care. I put up with the endless streams of high school and college because I loved him. Now he has cast me aside, all because of this human bitch. Why should I care about her? Humans mean nothing to me except a meal. We're vampires for Christ's sake. Now because of her, I've lost the love of the only man who has ever seen me as anything other than a plaything.

James and Laurent found me in the Red Light district in New Orleans during Mardi Gras after my father sold my sisters and me to a man to pay off a gambling debt. Back then, men saw women as nothing more than property. We were no different than slaves. My father used my sisters and I as his own personal whores, then sold us as if we were nothing.

When James and Laurent came to the brothel where I lived, looking for a fuck and a meal, I thought they were the two most beautiful men I'd ever seen in my life. I didn't really care much for James, but Laurent. Those beautiful red eyes against his cocoa skin made him beautiful. After we fucked, he told me he wanted to keep me for eternity, just before he bit me.

He cooed to me in a mixture of French and broken English, through what I now know was three days of the most brutal pain I've ever known. I could feel his cold arms around me as he held me. Three days of my body on fire, as if hot lava was coursing through my veins.

When I finally awoke, his beautiful face was the first thing my new eyes saw. If I thought he was beautiful before, my new eyes showed me I was in the presence of an African God.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. My hand flew to my throat as the fire there threatened to consume me again.

"Un instant, ma chère. James vous reçoit quelqu'un pour nourrir," (One moment, my dear. James is getting you someone to feed)

"Okay, Frenchie. My French is not that great, but you said someone, not something," I said to him.

"Oui, ma chère. My apologies. I forget my English when I'm nervous or upset. I am a vampire, ma chère. And you, my beautiful girl, are now a vampire, and we will be together for all eternity.

I ran that around my brain for a moment. Along with everything else that was going on around me. All the new sights and sound that seemed foreign to me. Suddenly I smelled the most delicious smell that ever ran across my nose. Before my mind could catch up to what my brain wanted to do, I was up, and like a flash, I'd tackled James and was draining one of the three humans he brought back for me to feed. Well, drained wouldn't be the correct word to use. I'd torn the head off of a man and was wearing more of his blood than I was able to consume. I then felt Frenchie coming up behind me. James had already dropped the three bodies and was sitting up in a tree watching.

I crouched protectively over my kill and snarled like an animal. I didn't know what he'd turned me into and I really didn't care at this point, but he was not taking what was mine.

"I only wish to help you, ma chère. You are wearing more blood than you drank," the beautiful black Frenchman said with a chuckle. He held his hands up in surrender as he slowly approached.

"I will not hurt you, beautiful and I will not take what is rightfully yours. Will you allow me to assist you?" I bared my teeth and snarled at him again. Though this time, not as fiercely. He slowly made his way to me. He crouched down next to me and picked up the next man. With his thumbnail, he pierced a hole into the man's carotid artery, then held him to my mouth for me to drink. I drank slowly as I kept my eyes on Frenchie. He smiled at me, never taking his beautiful red eyes away from mine.

Once I'd drained the man and my throat was no longer on fire,I pushed it away. Frenchie then snapped his neck.

"You want to make sure they are completely dead, as you don't want to have a newborn vampire walking around. I will teach you everything you need to know, ma chère. Have you had enough, beautiful, or do you need another?"

"What is your name?"I asked him

"I am Laurent. My friend and coven-mate there is James," He said, extending his arm to the blond sitting in the tree watching us.

"Well, Laurent. I'm Victoria. Why did you turn me into a vampire?" I asked.

"Lovely Victoria. You, ma chère are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. The only way to take you from that vile place and keep you with me for eternity was to make you like me. While I don't like to frequent brothels, I accompanied my friend only for a meal. But then I saw you, and I had to have you, but not for your blood."

"And you decide to make a whore your mate," James said sneering and shaking his head from the tree. Before I knew what I was doing, I launched into the tree and knocked James down from his perch.

"You know nothing about me, you sonofabitch! I yelled directly in his face. I had my hand on his throat, and he had both hands on mine.

"Lar, come get this newborn bitch. If she bites me, I'm tearing her to pieces, and I'm gonna beat the shit out of you with her arms," he yelled out to Laurent.

Laurent came and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me off of James. He wrapped me in his strong arms and kissed me on the temple.

"It's okay, ma chère," Laurent cooed as I sobbed in his chest with venom stinging my eyes that I know now will never fall.

"I didn't want to be a whore. I didn't have a choice," I told him as I continued to sob. I then told them my story and how I came to live in a brothel. Laurent didn't care, and James was a little more understanding. While James and I never got along, we tolerated each other for Laurent.

Things got better between James and me after he met his mate in that prissy, mama's boy, Edward. I put up with all the changes. Instead of doing what we wanted, going where we pleased, we were now stuck with this coven.

There were times when Laurent and I would go off and do our own things, away from the coven or family as that pussy, Carlisle calls it. I didn't mind Rosalie and her big goofball Emmett. They were pretty fun. And like Laurent and me, they would often leave for what they called extended honeymoons, too. Then that annoying little pixie bitch and her scarred mate, Jasper came into the coven. While I got along with the infamous God of War, that little pixie bitch got on my last nerve. Her and her shopping obsession.

Before we came to live with the coven, we would take from our kills. Whatever they had on them. Money, clothing, or jewelry. Living as a nomad, we didn't need much. These people spend money as though it grows on trees

But the point is I didn't care. I had Laurent. He was mine, and I would do anything for him. He took me and saved me from a life of being a two-bit whore, and for that I'm grateful.

Now because of this human bitch, Laurent has turned his back on me. And I am going to make sure she pays. They all will pay.

I've heard all about how the Major and Maria created newborns to do battles. I also know that Maria will do anything to get the Major back in the south. While James and Laurent are decent fighters and the Major is deadly the rest of those pacifist pussies know nothing about fighting. I think it's time to pay Maria a little visit.

After Laurent left me, I headed south. It took me two days to make it to Mexico. It didn't take long after that for me to locate Maria's camp. Once I got there, I have to admit, it was a little scary. If it weren't for the fact that I could be implicated; first for trying to come between mates, secondly for a human knowing our secret, I would have gone to the Volturi. I may be evil, but I'm not suicidal.

"Well, time to put your big girl panties on, Vicky. You're here now. May as well go in there and show this bitch, you are not scared." I said to myself, trying to give myself a pep talk.

So I marched right up to the biggest scariest fucker I could find.

"Take me to your Mistress," I said with way too much bravado, apparently. Because he just looked at his friend and started laughing.

"Oh, she wants to see the mistress. Well, come on, honey. Let's see how long you last before she throws your cute little ass into the pleasure pen.

"Oh, I'm sure she will want to talk to me as well as help me once I tell her I know where she can find the God of War." That shut them up. They just looked at me wide-eyed for a moment.

"You've known the God of War and are still living to tell about it?" One of them asked me.

"Not only do I know him, but I've also lived with him for nearly sixty years. Not much of a fighter anymore though. He just matriculates high school and college nowadays." I told them as they walked me through the camp. I have to admit, all the snarling and fighting among the newborns had me a little intimidated. We finally came to a stop at the entrance of a huge army style battle tent.

"Red here wants to see the Mistress. Says she knows something about the Major," the big one said to one of the guards posted outside the tent.

"Well, don't keep her waiting, show her in." I heard a heavily Spanish accented voice say from inside the tent. The guard held the flap open for me to enter.

There, sitting in a tall back chair, which looked to be some sort of throne, was a beautiful Mexican woman. Her hair was jet black and flowed to one side over her shoulder. She had one leg propped up on the seat of her throne, while the other was thrown over the arm, while a man was knelt down in front of her eating her pussy. I tried to avert my eyes anywhere but on the sight before me.

"Well, don't just stand there, SPEAK!" The woman who I guess was Maria barked.

"Well, umm, Mistress. I need your help. In return for you helping me, I can get you the Major," I told her, still trying not to look at her while she was receiving head.

She was quiet for a moment before she took the foot that was propped up on the seat and kicked away the head of the man that was snacking on her crotch while cursing at him in Spanish.

"Come, Puta. Tell me what it is you need from me," She said with a smile as she ran her arm down my arm.

"Uhh, no offense, but I'm strickly dickly. I don't eat snatch," I told her. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're a funny one. What if I ate your snatch? Or maybe one of my soldiers could pleasure you?" She said quirking an eyebrow at me. If I could, I think I might just throw up in my own mouth.

"Uhh, no thanks. I have a man of my own. Which is why I need your help." I proceeded to tell Maria of my plight to get my Laurent back. How he'd cast me aside of his friend and their human mate. How they lived together, with the Major. That they were a strong coven, and that the only way to get her Major, was if she sent an army to take him back. She just laughed in my face.

"Oh, you stupid little puta. I've known where the Major was all this time. If it were that easy to just go in and take him back, don't you think I would have before now? And so what? This James and Edward have a human pet? Just kill the bitch and be done with it," she said to me while still laughing. Well, I was planning to use this as my secret weapon, but I guess I had to go all in.

"The human is a shield. And a powerful one. She can project it and even throw it while she is still human. I thought if we caused a diversion, get the Major distracted, then I could snatch the human. Then when they come to rescue her, you could trap the Major. Once you have your Major, then I will kill the human bitch." Why was she a warlord again? If I had to do all the thinking for her, then she was useless. She seemed to give it some thought.

"I see some flaws in your plan. Number one, the Major does not fight without the Captain and his mate by his side. So instead of nine vampires, as you claim, there are eleven, including your mate." _Oh, I hadn't thought about them._

"Secondly, if there is a permanent coven that big, why not go to the Volturi? Surely, they would see a coven that big, with that many gifted vampires as a threat? _Damnit!_

"Well, you see, Carlisle already threatened to call the Volturi, as he sees my action as coming between mated vampires. Plus, I would be just as guilty and implementing myself for exposure," I told her honestly. Suddenly becoming very interested in the rock on the ground at my feet. Maria only chuckled.

"I know, puta. I just wanted to see how quickly you would be to turn on me by going to the Volturi if this all went sideways," she said, and then threw her head back in laughter. _Damnit all to hell!_ This bitch was good, but I am not going to be too many more whores for her.

"Lastly, puta. If this human is as powerful a shield as you claim, how do you hope to take her?" _FUCK ME!_ I thought as I ran my hand down my face.

"Okay, look I admit, my plan has flaws. That's why I came to you, all-powerful Mistress, for your help."

"It's about time you recognized. I'm not just a pretty face. I didn't get to be the infamous Maria of the South for nearly half a millennia based on just my good looks. _Yeah, I thought you fucked your way into that position._ I thought as I controlled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Now, this human. There must be a reason they chose to keep her human for this long? Is she important in the human world?" Maria asked. The lightbulb came on then.

"No, but her father is Chief of Police of the town they live in," I told her.

"Good. Then that's how you will control her. You will threaten to kill her father if she does not comply. If she's as smart as you say she is, then you will have to get to him before she does. Otherwise, he will already be guarded, and she may have a chance to protect him with this shield," Maria stated.

"Oh, also, she has limited use of her shield while she's still human. It drains her of energy, and she passes out, and her nose bleeds when she's exhausted it," I told her.

"See, now you're using that pretty little head of yours. So here's what we do." Maria devised a plan that I would take a few of her seasoned soldiers to Seattle to create an army. It was too much a risk of exposure to have an army of newborns go from Mexico. Once we had the numbers, she would send her chopper to pick us up with a steel box to transport the human. That way, the human stayed safe from hungry vampires until the Major and his family came for her. Once the Major was back with her, she would let me do what I wanted with the human bitch.

The plan was set, I was off with three of her soldiers. Capture the God of War and kill the human bitch was now underway.

 **MARIA POV**

This bitch is crazy if she thought I was ever going to let her kill that human. Once I had the Major back, I would order him to change and train my shield. And if for some reason I don't get the Major I will still have the Shield. One way or another, with one or both, I could now take down the Volturi and the human world would be my new territory! _(Evil cackle)_

* * *

 **Oh, I almost forgot. I removed some AN chapters, so if you're confused when you try and review...that's the reason 18 chapters down to 16 Don't forget to R &R **

**THAT'S RIGHT. THE MUSE IS BACK BITCHES!**


	17. Chapter 17

**ARO**

You do not live for several millennia and acquire insurmountable wealth and not have a foothold in the ever-changing human world without moving forward with the changes. Nor do you rule an entire race of people, without knowing what they are up to.

While they think we just sit in this castle, withering away, as the Romanians did so many centuries ago. It is how we gained power over them and took our place as the rulers of the vampire world.

Once we received an anonymous tip that Maria was again in search of her precious Major, I knew the bitch wouldn't sit still in her territory. I summoned Demetri to track her whereabouts.

Now, I know what you are thinking. Why would one little ant in the massive anthill of the vampire world bother me? Because I know the bitch. She is a power hungry cunt that would like nothing better than to bring down the Volturi, just as I had done in my quest for power all those years ago with the Romanians.

And why would she want that, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you. She was a good fuck, and I tend to say things while in the throes of passion like I will give you the world including my kingdom. When what I really meant was I won't kill you for the crime of exposure and let you keep this measly little territory if you stay your fine ass here. If I catch you outside of this territory, I won't hesitate again to kill you.

Which is what I told her after I'd fucked her senseless. So let's just say she is still holding a grudge on that one. So I know for a fact she would like nothing better than to see my head on a platter.

Once Demetri let me know, that Maria was still within her territory but there were four others leaving heading north. I told him to keep monitoring the whereabouts of those four and to keep me apprised of the developments.

No, Demetri no longer has to leave the castle to track anything that goes on in the world. The insurmountable wealth I spoke of earlier, has afforded us the use of a very special spy satellite. Demetri and a team, now sit in a situation room, much like the Pentagon and can track the whereabouts of anyone or anything within minutes. Though, he is still useful when ground tracking becomes necessary.

When he told me a few weeks later, that the four that left Maria's territory were quickly increasing in numbers, just outside of Seattle Washington, I knew the tip was correct. While Maria herself had not left, she sent minions to do her dirty work. I knew the Major was now with my old friend Carlisle Cullen.

I also knew that while Carlisle had amassed quite a large coven, one of the largest outside of the Mexican coven and the Volturi coven, he wished to gain no power. Even with as many gifted as he had surrounded himself with. You see, Carlisle is nothing, if not a peaceful man, and while I didn't care for how he cemented himself in the human world, he had never given me pause, and any exposure he and his so-called children may have risked was quickly covered up.

While they were not technically nomads, Carlisle and his coven or 'family' never stayed in one territory longer than five years. They would matriculate on to the next territory. He'd do his doctor bit, the loving husband and his wife, with a house full of fun-loving teenagers.

Though I'd never met most of his coven, I knew of them and the gifts of each one. I'd met the Major only once when I happened across Maria and her army when he was first turned. Maria flaunted her new lover in my face. But one touch of the young warrior's hand told me he was not happy there and was not being treated well. I knew it was just a matter of time before he would leave her. However, I didn't expect him to leave her alive. That was a sticky situation, to which I wish no one to go through. She was his sire. And he loved her to a point. But you beat any dog enough and eventually that dog will turn on you. And Maria had trained one vicious dog and given the right circumstances, would eventually seek out his sire and end her existence.

Then there was Carlisle's first progeny, Edward. Only a boy of seventeen, when Carlisle turned him. I suspect that Carlisle only turned him, just shy of being an immortal child, because very few would follow his unique animal diet. Carlisle thought that by changing someone so impressionable, he would be able to mold him into what he wanted him to be.

That seemed to have backfired. Not long after, the young man left Carlisle, challenging him and following his natural vampiric instincts to feed on humans.

When the boy returned to his sire, he kept to his natural diet and brought back with him a lover. A male lover. I'm sure that didn't sit well in the craw of the young Anglican priest's son, turned vampire doctor. Though, Carlisle did love the boy as a son as though he were his own flesh and blood. And as any father should love their child unconditionally, he welcomed young Edward back, along with his gay lover and the nomadic coven that followed his son's lover.

Edward's gift was useful, as he could read the minds of others. Many think his gift to be more useful than mine, as the boy could read thoughts without touch. However, Edward can only see the current thoughts as they occur; as the boy had not been trained fully to use his gift, he only see surface thoughts, while with one touch, I can see every thought, every action one has ever witnessed or done.

His lover, a gifted tracker, and I might add even surpasses the gift of my Demitri. His coven mates, Laurent who can make you forget or erase memories, and his mate Victoria, who has a brilliant gift of evasion.

Then, of course, there is the Major, Jasper Whitlock, the infamous God of War and his mate, Mary-Alice Brandon. Such a cute couple. A much better match for the serious warrior. She is a seer, though her gift is limited. She only has subjective precognition, which if decisions change, so can the future. She could also be bested if decisions are spontaneous

The other three of Carlisle's coven, his mate Esme and two other progenies, Rosalie and Emmett have no recognizable talent. While Esme is quite lovely and charming. Rosalie is an exceptional beauty and her mate Emmett has only his brute strength, however, his strength may equal or even surpass that of our best warrior Felix.

No, Carlisle is no threat to this throne. The gifts he surrounded himself with are all defensive and of a protective nature. Carlisle's pacifist's nature would warrant this. He is not a fighting man, though anyone spending time in Volterra with this coven is trained thusly, he would only use it to protect himself and his family.

So when Demetri tells me there has been a terrible shift having to do with the Cullen Coven, nearly the entire coven having left the Olympic Peninsula, only leaving two of the females, along with one Charlotte Whitlock.

Another fascinating couple, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Though, nomadic, they too hold semi-permanent residences from time to time. Fiercely loyal to the Major and would surely die before they would let any harm come to him. It seems the pair owe their existence to the Major, as he helped them escape the wrath of Maria, even to his own detriment, when the Major was tasked to end Captain Whitlock's mate. It was how the young Major recognized what he thought was love from Maria was merely Stockholm Syndrome. The Major ordered them to flee and to never return. However five years later they did return and liberated the Major, for no other reason than loyalty.

I asked Demetri, only to confirm if Captain Whitlock was with his sire, to which he answered in the affirmative. Not only that, but they had also elicited the help of a few others, One of which never, _ever_ showed up on radar before; even though we knew of his existence and knew, he, too, was a fierce warrior. Having served in every single American War, since the American Revolution. In an unofficial capacity, of course. Corporal Garrett Garrison. He was a friend to both Carlisle and the Major.

Now, why am I so concerned with this sudden shift in activity? Because they are all converging on one location. Immediately after a Helicopter left the Olympic region and landed in the middle of Maria's territory.

With this new information, I went to my brother, Caius, who controlled the guard, and voiced my concern.

"You see, Caius, while the situation with Maria has been contained for many years. It has been a boiling pot that is now about to boil over. The Cullen Clan, along with allies are moving in on Maria."

"Whose leading this attack? Is it the Whitlocks?" Caius asked with concern.

"Surprisingly no. The information I received is that Maria was once again going after the Major. But it seems the young Edward Cullen, and his lover, the tracker, James Hunter or Hale as he goes by now along with a coven mate Laurent left heading to Mexico first. The Major, however, along with Captain Whitlock and the rest of the Cullen Clan are preparing to make their way to Mexico as we speak. It seems they have chartered a flight," I informed him.

"So an entire coven of pacifist vampires are going after the second most feared coven. Oh, this should be interesting indeed."

"Ah, yes, brother. But these pacifists also have the Major, and his Captain on their side. Not to mention what appears to be a spy inside Maria's camp and have also called on The Revolutionary to aid them," I told, eager to get his take on the situation.

"So let me guess, you think we should come to the aid of your friend? We are not the United States, you know. We do not run into battle as the world police." (A/N waggling my eyebrows) I laughed at his statement.

"Are we not just that Brother? We are the police of the vampire world. Let me give you a scenario. The Cullens are defeated. Maria now has control again over the Major and his Captain. Say she thinks she can use them as well as the other gifted to overthrow us?"

"I see your point. Alright, are you coming? Or will you continue to monitor from the situation room?" Caius asks as he leaves his study to call the guard to deploy. This has me somewhat giddy.

"May I? Marcus can handle the situation here," I say as we run into Marcus as we head to the situation room.

"What is it I'm handling here?" Marcus asks.

I tell Marcus all that we've monitored so far and he agrees that the situation needs boots to the ground.

I feel like a giddy schoolboy as I am given a pair of BDU's that have been specially designed. They block our scent and shield us from the sun. We are given a special radio transmitter that we use for communication in the field, however, these are also specially designed to block our mental signature as well. This is my first rendezvous since this technology has been introduced to us. I emerge from my chambers with a bright smile on my face.

"Let's go, GI Vamp," Caius says sarcastically, with a roll of the eyes and a smirk on his face.

Caius and I are met in the garage by the Elite guard; Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and Afton; along with a number of other lower guard.

As we drive in our blacked out SUV to our private airfield, Demetri is still diligently working from his laptop and portable comm.

"Sirs, we have a new development. The chopper that left the Olympic Peninsula just touched down in Maria's territory. A metal container was offloaded from the chopper and taken to Maria, however, as soon as it was opened the entire area dropped from the satellite," Demetri informed us.

"What the hell does that mean?" Caius roared so loudly it shook the windows of the vehicle.

"S—S—Sir, we're unsure at the moment. I—I—I'm having them rerun the feed. It will be prepared for viewing once we reach the jet"

"SO? Does that mean we are going in blind?" Caius barked.

"Calm down, Caius," I tried to soothe. "You know we've been doing that for several centuries now before the new technology. We've managed to make it out alive before," I said with a chuckle.

"Don't make me regret bringing you along," Caius hissed

"This is going to be so much fun," I said nearly vibrating in my seat.

"Aro, this is not one of those video games or simulators you and Alec are so fond of," Caius said disdainfully. I eyed Alec, sitting in the front passenger seat as Felix drove. He turned to look at me as if he felt my eyes on him. He ducked his head. This was to be our secret. I then hear Caius clear his throat.

 _Such an odd mannerism for a vampire,_ I thought to myself as my eyes dart back to Caius narrowed ones.

"Are you listening to me, Aro? This has been the reason I have always left you to do intel while we go on missions. You are too easily distracted. As I recall this is what got us into this debacle in the first place; Maria happened to be the distraction at the time." The entire car held back snickers.

"That was a one time mistake," I quipped, smugly.

"And one that could have cost us everything. Now we have appeased that cunt long enough. It is time to put an end to this. I know you were quite fond of her, which is why I left it for as long as we did. But if she thinks she is going to ruin everything we've worked so hard for now; all the resources we have implemented, we can take on any army, human or vampire. I can only imagine what holy hell we are walking into without the proper intel." I am amazed at how Caius fits right into this modern military style of leadership.

We soon arrive at the jet and we all board. Caius, Demetri, Jane, Alec and I, all go into the situation room that has been outfitted aboard the jet. Felix is our pilot. Demetri immediately starts setting up the computers and monitors.

Soon the monitor comes to life with a video feed of a helicopter landing on an H pad in the middle of the desert. A red-head gets out first followed by four others, two of which are carrying what looks to be a metal container. They are met by Maria. She speaks to the red-head for a moment, then immediately rips the limbs off the red-head.

The other vampires set the metal box down and we can see Maria kneeling down in front of the box unlatch it and lift the lid. Almost immediately the screen becomes blank. Caius jumps to his feet.

"RUN THAT BACK AGAIN!" he growls. Even with our superior vampire vision, it happened so fast, it's apparent even to me we missed something.

"Can it be slowed down just a bit?" I ask.

"Yes, Mas—Sir," It's been instilled in the guard for so many years to call us Masters. The scene comes to life again. This time it is a bit choppy, almost frame by frame. This time I see it.

"See, there! Inside the box. Demetri again, please. This time stop the frame just as the lid opens." This time we all see it. A young woman. A human woman. Eyes wide with fright.

"Can you zoom in on her, Demetri?" The scene changes to a close-up of the frightened girl. She's absolutely beautiful. "Can you start the sequence from this vantage point?" I ask.

"It's coming from her!" Caius gasps

"Can it be? Has Maria acquired a shield?" My mind now begins to swirl with all the possibilities.

"I must have her."

* * *

 **I always picture Aro, much like Alice, always giddy and gleeful. Like that weird laugh, he had when he met Renessme. Always fascinated with the shiny new toy. I also think it's time for the Volturi to come out from under the freaking robes. They know humans have technology that can eventually destroy the vampire world. Wouldn't you think with all the money they have, they too would advance in the latest technology? Review. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
